Advocate Chronicles
by Gotian
Summary: Taking place in Warcraft this is a story about trust, betrayal and everything in between. It is a story that bring unknown strangers together to defend the world and their loved ones from the people who would wish to conquer or destroy it. Please Review
1. Advocate Chronicles Prologue

Hello there!

If you're looking at this thread then you are here to read some fan fiction! And Do I have some stories for you, But before I start posting them let me give you some information first and also a disclaimer. I started writing this almost 3 years ago, it started as stories for my guild mates but i want to branch it out to a bigger audience. The way I organized the series is in story arcs and as such an organization each arc has its own chapters. Some story arcs may have more and longer chapters than others so don't fret if one seems to short as most likely the next one will be a longer read.

I would also like you to know that this series is rated T14+ or PG-13 for mild language, Violence, a couple alcohol references, and possible scary images (if you have a wild, active imagination, lol.) Also the characters of this story do interact with some characters of World of warcraft but please consider this story to be in an alternate reality or alternate universe as some things will deviate from the current lore. Also please keep in mind I am no scholar and I am not 100% on WoW lore as there is too much info and I only look into things that I need to look into.

Please review this, I welcome constructive criticism. Also please read past the first few chapters as the story does get much much better. The first story arc is complete also and I will be writing/editing the next story arc and it will be coming very soon.

* * *

Advocate Chronicles

Prologue: Birth of Power

War has broken out in a different regions of Azeroth, The treaty that once stood between the Alliance and Horde Have become a forgotten dream. Throughout the lands tales were formed of great Victories for both sides as well as great losses of many people. The Horde, in an attempt to deliver a crushing blow to the alliance have decided to set their sights on Arathi Basins...

"Sir, reports have come in that the Horde have made their way past the Mines and Blacksmith, they should arrive withing 10 minutes!" Reports a Tall Night Elf Rogue draped in a dark green cloak. "What do we do Captain?"

"Thank you for your report, Private Kanee. Gather everyone up within the next 2 minutes." Kanee nods and salutes his commanding officer.

Everyone was gathered inside the stables, many of the troops shaking uncontrollably. There was a total of 12 including the Captain. In one last hope to give his troops some confidence the captain decided to make his last speech. "Soldiers of the alliance, the worst has happened; All our other posts have fallen to the Horde and they are making their way here." The horde drums could be heard in the distance. "Our rogue scouts have reported roughly 35-40 members heading in our direction. We were not prepared for this scenario and to be honest we didn't believe, no more like we wouldn't believe the Horde would reach this far, which is why none of you have any battle experience...but as we are the last defense here in the Arathi Basins we must continue the fight. The horde may have us out numbered but we will put up a fight so proudly that they will fear the next time they see another Alliance army. Even if we are defeated here we can rest knowing our brothers will win this war!"

He turned towards the sounds of the drums as he unsheathed his sword. "Rogues!" The three rogues stood at attention "you will be the first to attack, to ambush them. Following you the 4 warriors will rush in with me, and the remaining 4 Mages will hide out here inside the stables and use your magic to attack." The Captain raise his sword in the air "For the Alliance!" And everyone yelled at the top of their lungs "FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

The battle commenced just as their leader said, the rogues did their part, the warriors rushed in defending their less armored counterparts. But regardless of the efforts they made they could not hold the 40 raging horde members from over taking them. Kanee in a last effort to escape, took hold of his captain and ran towards the mages. As he reached the door to the stables an arrow pierced through his leather armor and lodged itself into his shoulder, another arrow had pierced the exposed neck of his Captain. Noticing this Kanee released his Captain and cloaked himself into the shadows of the building.

The horde members crashed through the doors blocking all exits for the stables, startling the mages. One by one they slaughtered the mages, leaving one, a small, big eared gnome dressed in a black robe with a small pendant hanging from his neck. They backed the little gnome into a corner and raised their axes. The gnome pleaded with them "I don't want to die, I don't want to die..." The Horde members laughed wickedly at the little gnome. "Please stop..." the Gnome begged again. "Please stop" The pendant the Gnome wore began to glow with a purple aura that soon surrounded the Gnome "STOP!" Yelled out the Gnome in fury as a bright flash emitted from his little body as it rose into the air. The flash was followed by large pulsing shock waves that flowed in circles as they traveled from the Gnome's body. The Mage dropped to the floor as the shock waves ceased.

The gnome awoke, still in the stables, but shocked at the sight that was in front of him. All around him were the Horde members that were attacking him, but they were frozen, dead. The gnome walked out of the building and saw every single one of the 40 that were attacking were frozen. He stumbled along finding no survivors from their battle. Beginning to cry from shock he was surprised when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The gnome turned around to see Kanee standing, panting. The Gnome glanced down to the Night Elf hand and noticed he was holding the arrow that was once in his shoulder. "Did you do this?" The Gnome asked with a sniffle.

"No" Kanee said while shaking his head. "You did."

The gnome was shocked, he didnt know what to say, he had no memory of it.

"What's your name little one?" Asked Kanee as he knelt down to the Gnome's eye level.

"Oro" Replied the Gnome nervously.

"Nice to meet you Oro, I'm Kanee"


	2. Chapter 1 Protectors of Nature

Chapter 1: Protectors Of Nature

Forest Song, Ashenvale

The Draenei have been building a new city to live in order to be closer to those they have now formed an Alliance with. Moving around from varios places after leaving Exodar, the leaders thought it would be best if they built a city near the night elves and the alliance. But as luck would have it at night they would be terrorized by the Horde Orcs who were cutting down the forests and expanding their own lands, which was then interfering with production forcing them to place it on hold, so they sought help from the Night Elves...

In the nearby forest:

"Six Orcs have been spotted heading from the Warsong lumber camps down the road to Forest Song." Said a white haired night elf, wearing mail armor and carrying a large bastard sword of iron. He was scouting from the top of a large tree that seemed purple due to the haze that surrounded the forest.

"I see that, Bunemba" Said another Purple hair night elf who was dressed in leather armor, with a green cape that draped around him concealing his large mace. "Ready your arrows and fire at the closest one I will take care of the other one next to him."

Bunemba ready his bow and arrow as he aimed for the Orc's throat. "Fire." Said the other night elf. Bunemba Released his arrow and hit his target dead on, the arrow making a clean break through the Orc's neck and coming out the other side. The orc next to that one turned around and before he could yell to alert the other 4, a giant brown paw with sharp claws came down and knocked the Orc to the ground. With a ferocious roar a giant bear had leaped onto the Orc and used its paw to crush the orcs jaw and with one quick swipe using it's other paw, the bear smashed its claws into the orcs head.

Climbing off the dead Orc the bear began to transform into a the night elf with the green cloak. "The others shouldnt be too far off, wait for my signal and jump in for the kill." Bunemba nodded and waited in the shadows.

The orcs were a few feet from their target, their leader confident about their mission began to run only to find his foot caught in a small mound of roots. He bent over to free his foot, only to be caught as the roots expanded over him. His subordinates rushed to his aid but they were unable to move as well. From above a flash of light crashed down on one of them, evaporating him instantly. Bunemba leaping from the shadows, powerfully swung his sword towards another Orc's body hitting the Orc between his neck and right shoulder fatally wounding him. The other night elf jumped from a tree above and transformed into his bear form again and crashed with all his weight onto another Orc, crushing the Orc's body underneath his own.

Bunemba walked up to the leader, who was completely engulfed in the roots. "Funny, you oOrc's destroy nature and now nature is going to destroy you." he looked at his partner. "Gotian, get rid of him." Gotian Smiled and pointed at the Orc, he then clenched his hand into a fist and the roots began to crush the Orc's body. Gotian and Bunemba watch as the orc began to struggle to escape, making sure he was dead they waited till the thrashing stopped as the roots engulfed the Orc's entire body.

Stormwind Caslte, Stormwind City

Conference Room

"A little gnome mage and a night elf rogue. What an interesting combination." Said the Steward of Stormwind. "On behalf of the military of Stormwind I would like to award your bravery and for your triumph at Arathi." The Steward placed a pin on both of their shirts. "Wear that pin proudly boys, you are Military men."

Kanee interrupted the Steward, "I'm sorry to interrupt you lord Bolvar, but Oro here is the real hero, he was the one who defeated them"

"Well regardless I shall promote you both, because you are heroes nonetheless. Oro!" Oro Stood at attention. "Noble gnome from Iron Forge, I grant you the title of Knight Captain in the eyes of the Alliance, and Kanee, I grant you the title of Knight to serve under the command of Oro." Both Oro and Kanee saluted the the brown bearded Paladin and thanked him. "I also have a request for you Oro, in the unfortunate situation that has occurred at Arathi we are now short of men. I need you to travel to the continent of Kalimdor and then to the elven city, Darnassus. There I need you to recruit these two night elves who will help us out. Gotian, the Druid and Bunemba, the Warrior." The Paladin handed Oro the information about them. "Your mission is to gather men and start a new army for the Alliance. Now go and make us proud!"

Oro and Kanee bowed before the Steward and took their leave with their new destination, Darnassus.


	3. Chapter 2 Drunken Paladins

Chapter 2 : Drunken Paladins

Menthil Harbor, Wetlands

"What do you mean we can't board?" Oro asked the captain of the ship.

The short stalky dwarf shrugged, "That's exactly what I said, We not be boarding at this time. We aren't prepared to set sail for another two or so days."

Kanee grabbed the captian by his collar and lifted him up pulling him close, "Do you not understand, we are on an important mission by the order of Lord Bolvar Fordragon of Stormwind!" Exclaimed Kanee.

The sea captain pushed Kanee off and slapped his hand away making him drop the Dwarf. "That means squat to me as I am not affiliated with any faction. So you can throw all ye ranks and honor out the window." He wiped at his collar as if to say Kanee's hands were dirty. "Besides, me crew aint here laddy, without them we cannot be setting sail anywhere. But if ye are in as much a hurry as you say you are then you should have no problem fetching me crew and paying me a handsome amount." The dwarf began to rub his index and middle finger along his thumb.

Kanne glanced at Oro. "How much are we talking about?"

The dwarf threw a small box onto his ship. "Oh, about fifty gold coins ought to suffice."

"That's robbery!" Kanee exclaimed.

"We'll pay it." Oro said immediately.

"Excellent, go fetch me crew and we will be off to Kalimdor. They should be at the Pub drinking away their paychecks."

Oro nodded and left to fetch the crew members with Kanee close behind him.

"Why would we agree pay such a high amount? Kanee asked the small gnome as they quickly headed in the direction of the pub.

"Because we need to get over there as soon as possible and that ship is the only one leaving to kalimdor. Besides I out rank you and as such I make the orders."

"You know for someone with little combat experience you are very cocky." Kanee said pointing out the obvious. Oro had a big grin on his face.

Making their way inside the Pub they found it empty with the exception of two Dwarves dressed in mail armor, with their helmets on the table. They had large mugs in their hands, filled to the top with beer. They were singing and laughing and were red in the cheeks with beer froth on their beards.

Kanee made his way over to the dwarves. "Excuse me gentlemen, but we need you to come with us to the boat so we can -"

Kanee was interrupted by the the rounder of the two dwarves to the left "we be on our break boy, do no bother us."

Oro stood in front of Kanee, "Please sirs, we need to go to Kalimdor on an important matter." Oro stood on top of a chair to show himself better.

The dwarf to the right looked at the square, jeweled pendant hanging from Oro's neck. His eyes widened as the light hit the gem making it sparkle. "Where did you get that?" The dwarf asked softly as he leaned back into his chair. "I've changed my mind. How about we play a little game, a drinking game? You win we go with you, I win and I get your pendant."

Kanee bent over to speak to Oro, "You dont have to do this, we can find another way."

Oro grinned "It's okay, you seem to have forgotten where I come from. Born in Iron Forge I was surrounded by dwarves growing up and learned to drink like them. " Oro looked at the in the dwarf in the eyes, "i accept!"

Kalimdor

Astranaar, Ashenvale

"Finally a good assignment!" Gotian exclaimed while reading a letter that was sent addressed to Bunemba and him. "It says there is a disturbance coming from the Blackfathom Deeps located inside the Zoram Strand. Our orders are to rid the lands of a growing cult located inside there. it seems they are destroying the lands by summoning evil creatures. We are also to meet with another 2 night elves, one a Warrior and another is a Druid. Says their names are Explo and Katuul."

Bunemba locks his large sword in placed behind his back, " so then they are like us?" He packed some food into his backpack.

Gotian sat next to a camp fire Bunemba had started. He opened his backpack and pulled out some herbs and vials. "Not quite" Gotian began as he started to grind some herbs together. "Katuul is what you would call a "feral druid" meaning he is trained for melee combat in his different forms. I am what you would call a "balanced druid" meaning I am trained in using my spells as well as healing and melee, but i excel in my spell casting." Gotian put a black liquid into one of the vials and closed it. "We should get some rest and leave early tomorrow morning."

Eastern Kingdoms

Menthil harbor

Sweet mother of god, Kanee thought, they've been drinking for almost an hour non-stop. Kanee looked over at Oro, where the hell does he put it all?

The Dwarf drinking with Oro stopped. He put his drink down and looked at Oro. He let out a loud burp. "Laddie enough" he said with a hiccup and slurred words. "I conceed, if a gnome can keep up with a dwarf in drinking then that gnome **hic** deserves this dwarfs respect." He extended his hand towards the little gnome. "Good show! We will help you to cross the ocean. What is your name little one?"

"I'm Oro, and that's Kanee" replied Oro as he took the dwarfs hand. Oro almost collapsed over.

"Nice to meet ya, laddie, I go by the name of Golmann, the Paladin. And my hefty counterpart there goes by the name of Silverfist." Golmann stumbles a bit as he walks towards the door.

Oro was stumbling next to him. "Why do they call him Silverfist?"

"Because, my boy, he can never seem to hold onto anything more than a fist full of silver." Golmann and Oro laughed as they exited the pub with Silverfist close behind them.

Kanee was making his way out when he was stopped by another man.

"Excuse me sir!" said the man as he handed Kanee a bill.

Kanee looked at the table with beer mugs stacked up and then at the bill. "40 gold? You've got to be kidding me..."

Blackfathom Deeps, Zoram Strand

Bunemba led the way into the cave. After finding the outside deserted and diving into ice cold water he wasn't too happy and was itching for some action. Gotian followed close behind making sure nothing suprised them. Every corner they passed they saw more and more dead Naga bodies along with a few demons. They eventually made their way into what seemed like a cave entrance inside the cave.

"What took you so long?" a voice asked Bunemba and Gotian as they emerged from the portal. Bunemba drew his sword and turned to face the voice, seeing the other two night elves sitting on top a pile of dead Murlocs.


	4. Chapter 3 Journey into the Depths

Chapter 3 : Journey into the Depths

Blackfathom Deeps, Zoram Strand

"What took you so long?" Asked a night elf with a giant axe on his back. He looked at Bunemba and pushed his sword down slowly as he walked to greet him. "Bunemba I presume." He then looked at Gotian. "That would make you the druid, Gotian."

Bunemba and Gotian both nodded. "You must be Explo." Bunemba responded while putting his sword away. He looked at the other night elf still sitting on top of the pile of dead Murlocs, and mimicking Explo he said "I guess that makes you Katuul."

Katuul stood up and hopped off the pile. "Enough small talk, we have a job to do here, right?" Katuul's hasty nature could be seen as he drank some water from a small wooden jug he carried as he walked further into the cavern.

Katuul pulled out a small scroll as Gotian walked up to meet his druid brethren. "So what's the mission?" Gotian asked Katuul while peaking over the taller druid's shoulder.

"Well there is a cult called the Twilight's Hammer trying to resurrect an ancient hydra that is said to be the pet of Elune herself known as Aku'mai. They seem to want to use the ancient hydra to control this side of the lands and we have the unfortunate task of trying to stop them." Katuul began. "Unfortunately we are short on time because the process has begun, I have scouted the area already and it seems they ressurected Aku'mai's underling Ghamoo-ra."

Bunemba was standing behind Explo and was watching the two druids walk together. Bunemba could not help but notice the differences between the two. Besides the obvious high and muscle difference there were much more subtle differences between them. Gotian and Katuul both walked differently, spoke differently, even they way they held themselves as they stood was different. does having a different specialization really make a difference in a druids life, Bunemba thought to himself. Come to think of it, i have never seen Gotian next to another druid before in all the years I've known him.

Explo patted Bunemba on the shoulder making the burly Night Elf come back to reality. "You okay?" He asked Bunemba with a smile. Bunemba nodded. "Good let's get going, there is no reason for us to just stand around, Gotian and Katuul are already ahead of us." Explo took his axe and wiped the blades clean before strapping it to his back.

Vile Sea, somewhere between The Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor.

Kanee had just sent off a carrier pigeon he had attached a small letter to. "That should keep them informed of my mission." Kanee said to himself. Kanee looked about the horizon and watched the pigeon fly off into the distance. "it's been a long time since I've been to Kalimdor Especially since i said I would never go anywhere near Darnassus again." Kanee sighed and sat down on the floor. "If they only knew." Kanee allowed himself to be rocked to sleep from the gentle movements of the boat.

Blackfathom Deeps, Zoram Strand

"I'm so Freaking exhausted!" Gotian complains loudly, making his voice echo off the walls of the seemingly endless cavern. "I say we take a break." Gotian said while stretching. "We've been walking for almost a day now."

Explo stopped walking along with Bunemba. "He's right Katuul, we should stop, no sense in exhausting ourselves before we reach our destination." Explo unstrapped his axe from his back and followed Gotian's lead in stretching.

"Well we wouldn't be in such a hurry if these two weren't so late." Katuul said while crossing his arms.

Explo sat in front of a small campfire Bunemba began to build. "Well they were so why don't you let it go? we all need our rest. I have a suggestion, we will take shifts and rest two hours each. You and Gotian take the first rest and Bunemba and I will keep watch. When our shift is over we will change."

"Whatever." Katuul said as he sat down across from Gotian. "I don't need a rest." He stared intently at the smaller purple haired Night Elf in front of him.

Gotian stared back.

There was an awkward silence and within minutes Katuul and Gotian were both fast asleep.

"You know for someone who wasn't tired he sure fell asleep fast." Bunemba joked to Explo.

Explo chuckled "So Bunemba," he began "how long have you been a warrior class?" asked Explo.

"About 3 years" Bunemba replied, "how about you?" He noticed Explo hid the length of his blueish hair within his mail armor as opposed to himself where he had it tied up and out of his face.

Explo raised up four fingers and glanced over at Gotian "What about him over there?"

"He's been a druid his whole life."

Explo raised an eye brow, "How's that possible?

"Well, from what Gotian told me" began Bunemba "Our race is able to determine if the newborns have the powers of nature within them, the ones that have the greatest presence continue to become Druids and are taught from the minute they can walk while the others study to become another class. Both you and I were also tested when we were born but since we don't have the 'potential' we were forced to find something we were better suited in once we reached of age." Bunemba looked at both Gotian and Katuul "Unfortunately it seems they are a dying breed as less druids are born each year. It's very rare to even see one in a squad for the alliance nowadays, much less two."

Explo glanced at Katuul "I didn't know it was becoming that difficult for them. Growing up I was never taught that as it was always considered irrelevant information for one training to be a Warrior."

"Yeah, I wasn't aware until Gotian told me. He also told me that Druids used to be a thriving force in the Elven army, but once the strongest of them disappeared there aren't many of them left." There was a small silence as Bunemba tossed a stick into the fire "How long have you two been partners?"

Explo grinned "This is our first mission together, I never knew him till now."

"Oh I see, Gotian's been my best friend since we were children, I put in a request to become his partner when I joined. He already had 2 years with the alliance when I joined, it was a lot easier for him since there was a need for druids." Bunemba poked at the fire with his sword " He's helped me a lot and I owe him my life".

They continued talking through the night laughing and joking about past experiences which allowed them to quickly become friends. The two Night Elves even forgot it was their turn to switch for the shift.


	5. Chapter 4 Ghamoora

Chapter 4: Ghamoo-ra

Coast of Darkshore, Elvin City of Auberdine

It took them almost 2 days to reach Kalimdor. Kanee was the last one to get off the boat. Oro had ran off ahead of all of them and Kanee decided to take his time. He had seen it all before, the vast forest growing around the small city, the buildings that were made of stone as opposed to the wooden buildings in the capital of Darnassus or the small town of Astranaar. To him there was nothing of interest, yet he could not help but have the feeling of comfort in the back of his mind; After all he was born a Night Elf and his home town was in fact on the outskirts of Darnassus. Kanee shook his head as if to make the memories disappear. I must focus on my mission, he told himself in an attempt to focus his mind, though this would be a good place for the final show. A smile crept onto his face.

"Kanee! You coming?" the voice of the small gnome brought Kanee back to his senses. "We need to find a way to Darnassus since the dwarves don't know how to navigate there."

"Oh, right." The tall slender elf responded.

Oro smiled. "What were you smiling about?"

Kanee looked down at the Gnome. "Huh? Nothing, just good to be back on my home land that's all." Kanee walked past the big eared gnome. "Come on let's go, I'm sure we could find a guide somewhere here."

Oro nodded and followed behind his taller associate.

Blackfathom Deeps

"So that's Ghamoo-ra" Said Katuul as they entered an opened area that had a patch of dry land in the middle. "That's a huge turtle."

The group watched for a moment as they tried to assess the situation. The turtle was alone as far as they could tell. But as to why it was alone, none of them could figure.

"We need a plan, that shell looks very tough." Said Explo. He looked over at the other warrior in front of him."Bunemba, you have a bigger muscle mass than I do, I wouldn't doubt you could hit harder than I can." Bunemba nodded sensing at what Explo was referring to. "Okay then I need you to break that shell, hit i with all your fury, I will launch you into the air with my axe." Explo unstrapped his axe and gripped it with both his hands. "Katuul, shift into your bear form, perhaps it will be threatened by the presence of another animal. Gotian, it would be best for you to stay back and use whatever spells you can."

"There isn't a way for us to go around it is there?" Gotian asked.

"Doesn't look like it, I doubt we can avoid many fights in here." Bunemba said to his friend.

"Besides, we need to get further into the cavern and this thing is blocking our way." Katuul said before shifting into his bear form. Katuul let out a loud roar and rushed towards the giant turtle.

"Doesn't he know how to be patient?" Gotian asked to no one in particular.

"No time to be patient now. Bunemba!" Explo ran behind Katuul. Bunemba caught up to Explo and according to their plan Bunemba placed his feet on Explo's axe and the smaller warrior propelled Bunemba into the air.

In mid air Bunemba unstrapped his large sword and swung it down with all his might. His blade collided with the top of the large spiked turtle's shell sending sparks around them. There was a loud distinct crack heard through the initial impact, but it was not as they had hoped.

A large sharp metal object flew in Gotian's direction making him back away and trip on long wooden stick that had been laying behind him. Gotian landed face first on the hard sand that was underneath him. The metal object landed next to Gotian piercing through his green cloak where he would have been had he not tripped. It was half of Bunemba's sword.

Ghamoo-ra out of rage spun, very quickly for a turtle its size, and swatted Katuul with its large tail. Katuul's body hit a nearby wall and he let out a roar of pain. The spin from the large reptile had also thrown Bunemba off balance making him fall onto the hard floor which in turn dislocated his right shoulder.

Explo ran to the aide of his ally picking him up before the beast could do any further damage.

"Now what?" Bunemba asked as Explo pulled him aside.

Explo looked over at Katuul, who was already back in action and distracting the large turtle. "We need to find some sort of opening." Explo leaned Bunemba against the wall and he pulled his friends arm, relocating his shoulder. "That should help."

Bunemba nodded then glanced at Gotian who seemed to be in some sort of trance. "Gotian?"

The smaller Druid walked past both of them. He raised a staff that had a purple orb the size of a fist that seemed to be grafted onto it. The orb let out a blinding light that illuminated the entire area they were in.

Bunemba and Explo shielded their eyes.

The light dissipated, Gotian was in his bear form and in what seemed to be in a pit of rage Gotian ran with all his might at the left side of the giant turtle. Gotian lowered his head and impacted himself with the turtle. The collision lifted the animal off its two left feet showing its soft underside.

Noticing the weakness Katuul used the opportunity and smashed his body on the turtle's underside completing the flip. Ghamoo-ra was now immobilized on its back.

Explo ran towards the ancient turtle and swung his axe with all his might at the exposed underside. The impact of the axe was enough to split through the shell. Explo climbed on top of the turtle to remove his axe and deliver the final blow killing the Turtle.

Both Katuul and Gotian transformed back into their normal Night Elf form. Katuul walked angrily to Gotian. "How did you do that?" Katuul grabbed the smaller druid's shirt collar. "How were you able to generate enough force to knock an animal that large off balance?"

"I...I don't know" Gotian said sincerely. "I don't even know what really happened just now. Last thing I remember was tripping on this staff."

Katuul looked at the staff and the shiny purple orb that was on top of it. "Let me see that staff." Katuul reached for the staff but as soon as he touched it his hand was shocked by some magical force.

"Katuul, enough, we need to continue on. We are not enemies against each other, nor should we act like we are." Explo said in a stern voice.

Katuul crossed his arms. "Fine, but just so you know, I'm keeping an eye on you balanced druid." Katuul walked off to the new opening.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't know you." Bunemba said to his friend giving him some comfort. Bunemba looked down at his broken sword. "I liked that sword too." He said with a chuckle as he walked towards the turtle.

Gotian brought the top of the staff in to get a closer look at the orb. What is this? He asked himself.


	6. Chapter 5 Twilight's Hammer

Chapter 5: Twilight's Hammer

Blackfathom Deeps

The small group had travelled a total of four days through the seemingly endless cavern. Their clothing reeked of mildew, algae, and moss that grew in the cavern. Had it not been for Katuul's nose to guide them they would not have found their way through. It was a quiet and awkward trip. After the fight with Ghamoo-ra no one had said a word to each other, but they all did have the same concern, Gotian. Over the past two days since their last battle Gotian had become ill. Even though he would eat and drink water he seemed to become pale and fatigued, Bunemba was currently helping his friend to walk. They all began to wonder if they could complete their mission with one less person.

With Explo acting as their leader they reached the end of the tunneled cavern and finally found something they never thought they would see. Inside the cavern they found a fully intact structure. It seemed it was made long ago as it had a sort of elegance to it. there was a fully functional aqueduct system that seemed to cycle through from the waters outside to a lake inside creating what looked like small beautiful waterfalls. Throughout the area Chanting could be heard which made Explo stop the group. They made sure to stay hidden in the shadows as they peaked out to see their surroundings.

As they peaked out they could see a few people of different races dressed in black and purple robes running inside a small doorway shortly to their north. The doors looked like they had holy markings on them.

"Something isn't right here, they didn't leave any guards behind. Don't let your guard down." Explo said as he began to walk out of the shadows.

They walked in as quietly as they could, not that it would have made any difference. As they approached closer the chanting grew louder and was now accompanied by drums.

Over the chanting they heard a loud voice, "Lord Aku'mai, We gather here to offer you one last sacrifice so you may bestow upon us your power!" The drums grew louder and was followed by a scream of terror and anguish.

The group stopped walking carefully and began running. Even Gotian managed to find the strength to run with the group. They ran past the small waterfalls and towards the large stone doors. Upon entering the doors they could see 30 or more different people staring towards two much larger stone doors. In the middle of the room they could see what looked like a sacrificial alter that was covered in blood. The chanting stopped.

Explo silently drew his weapon looking for an opportunity to attack. The person preying in the middle stood up looking at the statue in front of him. "Lord Aku'mai we have done all we have been instructed to, awaken and lead us into glory! We have been awaiting your return!" The large pair of doors opened up in front of all of them which seemed to lead into another large cave.

"By Elune, we are too late." Bunemba Said in vain.

"Not if we can help it." Katuul said as he shifted into his panther form.

"What are you crazy?" Gotian asked Bunemba "they out number us 7 to 1."

Katuul looked at Gotian and let out a small growl. The purple fur on his backside stood on its ends.

"Guy's not is not the time for that." Explo said motioning for the two of them to look in front and behind of them.

They were surrounded by the cult. The group readied their weapons to defend their little corner. Katuul let out a fierce roar of warning.

"My my, what do we have here?" Said the cult leader as he walked towards the four Night Elves. "Four new offerings for lord Aku'mai's awakening. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Kelris. It is safe to assume that you were sent here to stop us am I correct?" Explo raised his axe and Bunemba shielded Gotian. "Thought so. Kill them, no one lives."

The cult began to close in on them when a blast of ice cold wind burst through the stone doors they entered from. The wind engulfed the entire room and created a thick fog confusing everyone in the room. The group took this as the opportunity they needed to attack the cult members. They began to kill them off one by one as the fog began to clear. When it had cleared they saw they didn't kill nearly enough as the cult backed the group into the corner once more.

Bunemba grinned "At least i have another sword now." He lifted a large Iron sword he got from one of the Twilight members he had killed. Explo let out a chuckle and grinned as well.

In the back of the cult that was blocking the doorway where the wind had come in from a loud scream was heard as a few members fell to the ground. There was a large blast that destroyed the doorway along with the remaining cult members blocking the the doorway walked Oro, Silverfist, and Golmann.

There was a scream of pain followed by one of the other cult members yelling out "Lord Kelris!" Lord Kelris had fallen with his throat slashed, the Night Elf Kanee stood behind him.

"Im glad we could lvl the playing field for you guys" Kanee said with a smile.

Golmann nodded "Aye, if we had not gotten here when we did you folks would be dead."

Gotian, Bunemba, Explo, and Katuul were relieved to see they were friends and not Twilight reinforcements.

"Were here to help, sent by Fandral Staghelm himself." Silverfist said in a cheerful voice.

"How about we all just finish this and talk later?" Suggested Oro. Explo and Bunemba nodded in acknowledgment and they all rushed in to finish the now running cult members. They did it swiftly and effortlessly.

"Well jobs done!" Said Silverfist as he killed the last cult member.

Gotian walked up to the large doors that had opened before. "No it's not. They did it." he said softly.

"Did what?" Asked Kanee as he wiped the blades of his swords.

There was a loud roar from inside the cavern "Summoned Aku'mai" Katuul said. "We have to kill it."

"Shouldn't we go back and get help?" Asked the small gnome while tying his robe tighter.

Gotian shook his head "No there is no time, this is our job and we can't go anywhere till we finish." He ran inside along with Katuul, Bunemba, and Explo.

Kanee shrugged at Oro "And us bringing them back is our job." They ran in after them and were followed by Golmann and Silverfist. The doors slowly closed behind them.

Location: Unknown

"Kanee has not reported in in 2 days." Said one person to another, his voice sounded deep and hidden, he was bowing to his superior.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Replied the other person who was sitting in a large throne in the middle of an empty room. voice. "But do not worry Kanee is resourceful, I highly doubt he was caught or killed. Which is why I choose him for this particular task."

"His last report suggested he found the first of the ten stones that was lost over thirty years ago."

"Excellent, find out how many we already possess and let me know." Commanded the leader.

"Yes sir." replied the robed figured who was bowing. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"It's almost complete. The stones that were formed by Sargeras himself in order to channel his energy through to the magician Medivh. Once I have these stones I will be able to continue on with my next phase."


	7. Chapter 6 Battle in Darkness

Chapter 6: Battle in Darkness

They entered Aku'mai's lair, it stunk. Thousands of years of never being entered had given this final portion of the journey a stench of death along with the heavy feeling of being unwanted. The entire group stopped in their tracks as the heavy stone doors closed behind them closing away what little light illuminated this bone chilling dungeon. The sound of heavy breathing could be heard echoing through the cavern that seemed to follow with a maddening drip of water.

The sounds of weapons being drawn could be heard from the group. Each one of their hearts seemed to race as they nervously stood in place. For once Katuul was too nervous to be hasty and he stayed close to everyone else. There was a thud to the ground.

"What happened?" the voice of dwarf Golmann broke the silence.

"Gotian collapsed." Said the small voice of Oro

A deeper voice came through "I got him" Bunemba assured them.

"I think we need a plan." Said Explo

An ear piercing shriek blasted past them making their hair stand on end. The hydra, Aku'mai, was alert to their presence. The ground shook from what they could only guess was the pounding of giant feet rushing towards them.

"No plan." Golmann said "We just have to find it and kill it!"

The sound of Silverfist's voice echoed through as he yelled out "Seal of Light!" A flash of light illuminated from Silverfist showing the ancient beast. it had stopped in front of the group being thrown off guard by the light. It let out a massive roar out of rage and used one of its three long necked heads to swing randomly into the group. Everyone seemed to jump out of the way except for Bunemba who was holding onto Gotian. The massive head slammed into the two of them throwing them against the doors they used to enter. The sound of Bunemba's sword falling to the ground echoed through the cavern.

"Seal of justice!" Golmann's voice came from opposite of Silverfist's light. Golmann's seal release sent out a flash of holy light that seemed to damage the hydra's thick skin.

The cavern was now lit up enough for the rest of the group to fight. Oro unleashed a barrage of dense purple arcane magic pushing the Hydra backwards. While the beast was distracted Katuul transformed into a deep purple panther and him and Kanee quickly ran towards the Hydra to attempt a fatal blow. It was futile as they were both hit aside by one of the hydra's necks as it regained its composure.

Kanee landed on his feet but the impact of the landing made him fall to one knee while Katuul was pushed back further and landed on his left side making him tumble and splash along the shallow water to the right of the hydra. Katuul reverted back to his Night Elf form to shake off the dizziness from the impact.

Noticing the disoriented Night elf beside it; Aku'mai did not hesitate and lifted its foot to crush the intruder. Katuul was quickly picked up by Explo and taken out of harms way.

"Gotian" Bunemba said as he crawled slowly to his friend. Gotian was sitting slumped over against the giant stone doors, his staff next to him. "Gotian..." Bunemba reached his childhood friend and as he placed his land on his friends lap he collapsed losing consciousness.

Gotian slowly opened his eyes seeing his friend lying next to him. "Bunemba..." he looked around at the battle that was escalating around him. He saw Katuul sitting against a large bolder with his arm badly bleeding, he saw Kanee, Explo, Golmann, and Silverfist hopelessly hacking away at the ancient green scaled hydra, and he saw Oro drop to his knees as he ran out of energy to continue casting magic.

Explo had leapt onto one of Aku'mai's necks, which one was anyone guess as in rage the hydra thrashed about swinging its necks violently. Explo lost his grip and was thrown across the room. He landed hard on the ground splashing water about the room.

Drops of water splashed Gotian in the face making him look at the shallow water that was around all of them. He also noticed the small plants that were growing through the stone walls. The small Night Elf druid grabbed his friends hand with his now green glowing hand and as if in a trance Gotian stood up and grabbed his staff.

Bunemba woke up slowly. "What, what happened?" he saw Gotian stand up and walk towards the battle.

Gotian extended his free hand out towards the hydra. "Grow." he said softly as the gem on his staff began to glow once more.

There was a loud yell from Golmann as he was picked up in one of the Hydra's mouths and thrown at Silverfist with all the hydra's might. The impact exterminated the light making the cavern grow dark except for the glowing of Gotian's orb.

The ground shook in what felt like the earth splitting. The hydra's shrieks and roars were now drowned out by the sounds of rumbling and bursting from the ground. Once the rumbling there were definitive cracks and snaps that sent chills down everyone's back. Gotian's illumination ceased and there was a small thud on the ground followed by silence.

No one moved, they were all too frightened. In the distance a small translucent ball of light rose from the ground, it was shortly followed by others and in the span of a few seconds the once dark and scary cavern was filled with light from similar translucent balls of light.

Bunemba was the first to see Gotian lying in the shallow water. He ran towards his friend. Lifting his friend he found him unresponsive, though still breathing. "Gotian, wake up. Please wake up." Gotian remained unresponsive.

Silverfist ran towards Katuul to offer healing to his bleeding shoulder. "No, thank you. Please go help Gotian, though I'm specialized in my animal forms i do have some knowledge in healing." Silverfist nodded and hurried towards Gotian.

Golmann was already attempting to heal the druid. "Perhaps if we can put together our healing we this will work." Golmann and Silverfist both placed their hands on the Night Elf's chest.

"It's not working" Silverfist said in vain.

"No, it has too." Bunemba said as tears rolled down his purple skinned cheeks. "Please Gotian, I can't lose you, you're the only sort of family I have."

"Maybe druidic knowledge is needed here, we need to go back to Darnassus, at least the great tree will give back some life to him." Katuul recommended as he stood up slowly he shoulder now healed. "But getting out of here is a mystery to me."

Bunemba lifted Gotian and carried him in his arms. With their attention now elsewhere they say Aku'mai or the visible body of it anyways. the large Hydra's body was encased in giant roots that seemed to have erupted from the ground. They saw they three necks laying limp along the roots and they could only guess the snaps and craks was the hydra's necks being broken by the giant cluster of roots.

"What are all these orb's?" Oro asked reaching for one as it floated towards the ceiling.

"Spirits, of those who have passed on." Silverfist said as he watched multiple orbs follow and escaping through the ceiling. "It's quite beautiful."

"If only we could do that." Kanee said jokingly.

"I can take you anywhere you need to go." said a voice. Everyone turned around to see a floating spirit of a dwarf. "It is the best I can do for your rescue, for you see I have been imprisoned here along with all these spirits you see. Years ago I foolishly tried to attain power through this beast much like the Cult you fought so bravely against. It was a futile effort on my part and I was killed by that creature and put under it's curse. But now your bravery has allowed my spirit to be free and to join my family who is waiting patiently for me to return to them." The dwarf smile and shed what looked like a ghostly tear. "Now where would you care to go?"

Explo glanced at Gotian "To Darnassus."

"So be it." said the dwarf spirit. A group of spirit balls surrounded the group of eight and lifted them up towards the ceiling. The dwarf looked at Golmann and Silverfist. "Thank you my brethren." as the group floated up they braced for impact and vanished before the dwarf spirit. "It is a refreshing feeling to know there are those who are not tempted by the same power that some may use for personal gains, Perhaps there may be some hope for this old dwarf after all." The spirit began to fade from the physical plains "My dear, I am coming home to see you." The cave was quiet and empty as the last of the dwarf turned into a spirit ball and followed the last to the heavens.


	8. Chapter 7 The Druids Green Dream

Chapter 7: The Druids Green Dreams

Darnassus, Kalimdor

The group had been teleported to Darnassus and they rushed Gotian to the medical area. Once inside the restoration druids attempted to do the best they could for Gotian. It had taken them many hours and 3 druids but they were able to stabilize him to the point that he was breathing at a normal pace. But even so he had not made any sort of conscious movements to know if he was alright. Bunemba had gone to make the report as he felt he needed to do something to take his mind off his friend for a bit. Everyone else remained by Gotian's side.

"Any idea when he is going to awaken?" Explo had sat down in an open chair across the room. He wasn't expecting any sort of reassuring answer but he felt he needed to say something in order to break the heavy silence that filled the air around them. He stretched his arms only to realize he still stunk from their 4 day journey in the dark cavern.

Two of the restoration druids walked out of the room leaving the remaining one to answer Explo's question, "I couldn't answer that question without being called a liar." He took a deep breath as he checked Gotian's heartbeat. "He could wake up in a few hours, days, weeks, who knows. But i don't blame him for passing out, you all look exhausted from your journey.

He's right, Explo thought to himself, me and Bunemba haven't slept in the four days we were there. Gotian had only two hours of sleep himself. Just thinking of sleep began to make Explo's eyes heavy with sleep. He saw Katuul walk towards Gotian's beside.

Katuul grabbed Gotian's staff and began to examine the orb grafted on top of it. He pointed the staff at the Restoration druid looking over Gotian "And what of this? This orb seems to activate and give Gotian a weird power increase." The doctor began to look at the orb.

"Oro has one too." Kanee said as he casually strolled into the room. "But his is a pendant, go ahead and show them Oro." Oro pulled out his pendant and immediately it began to glow along side Gotian's. At that moment a purple aura surrounded Gotian's body and lifted him into the air, Explo no longer felt tired.

Location Unknown

Gotian looked around, he had no idea where he was, he should have felt worried but instead he felt a relaxing calm take over him. But something was strange and he could feel it, well as best as he could feel at the present moment. He tried walking around but he could not figure out how, he felt weightless.

This place is beautiful, he though to himself as he looked at the untouched green landscape that surrounded him. The emerald green trees matched with the lush green grass creating a green haze that felt otherworldly. In the distance he could see creatures roaming around that he had never seen or heard of, some even looked like small people flying with small glowing multicolored wings. The small flying humanoids seemed to watch him with a curiosity that matched small children as they cautiously watched from behind the trees.

"What are they?" he finally managed to ask out loud. Though that was not really the first thing on his mind. His voice echoed as it bounced off the trees scaring the small colorful winged creatures.

"Those are called Pixies." Said a booming voice. It scared Gotian almost making him cover his ears. "And you my friend are some years too early to have come here." Gotian had turned around to see a giant emerald green dragon staring down at him. Gotian was frightened at the sight of the dragon, he had never seen one before, though he couldn't say he had seen much in his life as he is considered very young in the night elf community at the age of 24. "Do not be afraid young night elf" The dragon had said it almost as if it was able to read Gotian's mind. "I am Nishera the Garden Keeper, what shall I call you my little druid friend?"

Gotian hesitated at first, still in awe that a dragon was speaking to him. "Gotian." He replied simply. "What is this place, it's very beautiful." Gotian let his vision wander at the massive scenery. "There is something in the air that is very familiar to me." Though Gotian had no way of telling the sex of a dragon he could tell by the softness in the voice and the gentleness in the eyes that the dragon before him was female.

The side of Nishera's mouth seemed to widen as if to smile. "As it should master Gotian." Nishera was being very formal to Gotian something he wasn't very accustomed to. "You see, all druids lives begin here whether they know it or not. And as such all druids lives return here when they are ready to."

Gotian looked down at his hands and noticed they were see through. "Does that mean I am dead? You did mention that I have arrived sooner that I was supposed to did you not?" His voice dropped down as the realization of passing on made his mood change. He began to feel even sadder realizing he would not be able to see Bunemba again.

"Do not feel down youngling. You have not passed on, you are simply here for a purpose, and it is my purpose to help you find your way as I am the Garden Keeper."

Gotian's heart rose knowing that he was not dead. "If i am not dead then where are we and what am I doing here?

"As I said you are here for a purpose, if you would follow me I can show you around and and answer some of your questions, others you will have to find out on your own." She began to walk past Gotian, and though she was giant her footsteps made no sound. "May I ask you a question?" The dragon turned around to see the Night elf nod in response. "You told me your first name, but what is your family name?"

Gotian stopped in his tracks and a soft breeze blew past his long purple hair. "I...I don't know." this was the first time anyone has ever asked him about his last name since everyone had always called him by his first name. "I never knew my parents, nor was I ever told about them."

Nishera stopped in her tracks "Such a shame." There was a sadness in her voice that pierced Gotian's heart as if it were an arrow. She continued walking, "As for where we are, this is called the Emerald Dream."

Walking past all the lush green vegetation he could tell why it had that name. In the distance though he could see something dark that took away his amazement. It looked almost like a thick cloud that stretched further than the eye could see. "What is that?"

"That would be the Nightmare." Gotian could hear the anger in her voice. "The fact that you are here means you must confront the nightmare, or your own version of it." They continued walking in silence for what seemed like hours, though where they were you could not keep track of time, or at least Gotian couldn't.

"We're heading to meet someone." Nishera broke the silence. "He should be coming up soon." And just as she said they reached a small building that had a large black and gray striped tiger laying down by the entrance way. She had stopped in front of the building as she was obviously too big to fit inside the building being the size of the building herself. Gotian could see the inside and could tell it was meant to accommodate for a few guests, though he doubted very many people stopped by.

"What do we have here?" An older druid stepped out of the entrance way to come and greet them. He had a long deep purple beard that matched the color of his hair, his skin was a shade lighter than his beard making his beard stand out more. He walked with a distinguished staff though it could easily be seen he did not require it as a walking tool.

"A druid who has seemed to have lost his way." Nishera greeted the old druid with a smile the same way she greeted Gotian.

Gotian stared long and hard at the antlers protruding from the druids head and wondered if one day he would have antlers growing from his own. He patted his head dreading the day. The old druid seemed to study Gotian the same way Gotian was studying him.

"So what can I help you with, then?" The older druid smiled.

Gotian could see the vast years of wisdom in the druids eyes. but out of all the question he wanted to ask the only one that came out was "Do you know who my parents are?" It just came out, he did not want to ask that but it seemed to come out on its own.

The old druid hesitated for a moment. "No I do not." His voice didn't sound sincere but Gotian thought it best not to pry on it.

"Then what about why I am here?" It was the simplest and most obvious question he could come up with.

"You are here because you need to find something or perhaps see something. As I'm sure Nishera has already told you druids often pass by here at one point in their lives. Often times they are looking for guidance or ways to expand their knowledge. But more recently druids have been venturing here to help us fight the oncoming threat of the nightmare. You are here partially due to the latter.

"You must confront your nightmare, which just by looking at you is the well-being of your friends." The old druid walked closer to Gotian. "There is a strong presence in you, it wants to get out, I suggest you find a way to let it do so if you wish to protect your friends."

Gotian did not understand why this old druid was telling him this "How do I accomplish that?"

The long bearded druid pointed the top of his staff at the woods behind Gotian. "You must follow your spirit guide." At the beginning of the woods Gotian could faintly see an animal standing on two legs. It was an odd looking thing with a combination of feathers and fur. It had antlers like a moose, the face and feet of a bear, and a beak of a bird. The creature motioned for him to follow and as if against his will Gotian did disappearing into the woods.

"Did you notice?" Nishera asked the old druid as she spread her large wings to stretch.

The old druid kept his eyes on the forest. "I did."

"Then why did you lie to him?"

The old druid stayed silent for a moment. "Because if Tyrande did not wish to tell him or me, then I do not wish to reveal that I know." A tear rolled down his cheek a tear he did not wish to wipe away for it was both a tear of joy and sadness. "Why she did not tell me five years ago is something I will have to ask her one day, assuming I survive this nightmare."

"Perhaps her reasoning was that she did not want Illidan to know as well."

"Perhaps, though it was not by chance that he had come here to meet me. It is a sad thought seeing ones offspring for the first time knowing you may never see them again, maybe it is the Gods way of telling me my time is soon up."

Nishera lowered her head to her friend. "Furion."

"Nishera, go rally whatever druids you can. I know you need to return to Northrend and guard Ysera so please rally them as quickly as possible." The green dragon nodded. "And Nishera" he paused for a moment and smiled "Thank you for bringing my son to me."

"It was an honor Shan'do Stormrage."

Darnassus

Medical room

Gotian's body lifted off the bed and began to emit pulsing violent winds inside the room. Bunemba had run in to see what had been going on with his friend. Everyone in the room had trouble keeping their balance as the winds became stronger. Bunemba knew something was wrong and he had to get to his friend who was clearly being levitated by a small wind vortex underneath him. The ground began to shake as Bunemba got closer and closer, step by step, to his friend. "Gotian!" Bunemba had yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew Gotian could not hear him but he tried anyways. As Bunemba got closer the ground shook more which began tearing apart the wooden building they were in.

Everyone in the room began to run out, except Bunemba.

"We have to leave!" Katuul warned the loyal warrior as he headed for the exit.

"I'm not leaving him!" He yelled over the violent winds that were now reaching hurricane strength.

"If you don't leave the whole place may collapse on you!"

"I don't care!" Bunemba stubbornly refused. And just as he was within arms length the floor beneath him split open and a large stone wall extended from the floor creating a barrier between Gotian and Bunemba. As he was about to move to the other side of the wall three more burst from the ground completely encasing Gotian. Bunemba fell as the winds stopped, he felt helpless.

"I know where Gotian is." The restoration druid who had been attending Gotian walked back into the room. "He is inside the Emerald Dream. He may be an Unwaking."

The Emerald Dream

Gotian followed his 'Spirit Guide' for a good while, he had no idea where he was being let to or what he was supposed to find. Gotian was becoming impatient as the feathered creature walked slowly. Impatient, he thought to himself, maybe Katuul has begun to rub off on me. I've always been more intellectual than an impatient fighter, in studies I always excelled yet I always doubted my abilities when it came to battle. Maybe I should be a little more like Katuul, he always has a strong confidence about him. Bunemba too and Explo, they all fought bravely while I...I just sat back and had them defend me.

If I am going to help my friends, both old and new, I need to be stronger I need to stop doubting myself and have the courage to help them. The spirit guide stopped, they were standing in a clearing by a small town that looked like Auberdine.

"What are we doing here? How did we get here?" The spirit creature motioned towards the shore.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from the shore as figures started appearing.

Someone who had a slender figure laughed, "what I have to, what I've been sent to do. And now that I have what I came for there is no more use for any of you." The images behind the slender figure became clear, there were Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, and what looked like Forsaken undead. "Kill them all!"

"What is this?" Gotian asked the spirit creature. "What are you showing me?" The creature raised one of its fingers as if to say 'hush' and then pointed at the view before them. the massive swarm of horde members that were behind the slender figure began to run towards a small group of people. Gotian turned towards the small group that stood by the shore entrance of Auberdine to defend it as a figure stepped out of the group, it was himself.

I don't understand, he couldn't quite fathom why he would be looking at himself. "Everyone run!" He saw himself yell to the group. "I know what I have to do." the image of Gotian faced the Horde members.

"Now I get it, this is who I have to be, that's what you are showing me, who I want to be, this is me over coming my nightmare." The creature nodded as if in agreement.

"If you want to get them, you have to go through me!" The image of Gotian screamed loudly into the air.

The spirit guide walked towards Gotian's image. "Where are you going? Am I supposed to follow?" The guide ignored Gotian and walked, as what seemed like, into the image of Gotian making his image transform into the creature. A large shock wave emitted from the image of Gotian as he lifted his staff, the sky became dark and filled with thick thunderclouds as Gotian watched himself begin the battle…

* * *

Please review this one, tell me if it's better than the previous installments. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8 Betrayal

Chapter 8:Betrayal

Darnassus

Silverfist brought two wooden chairs with him as he entered the now destroyed room. Golmann was already inside examining the massive stone enclosure that separated Gotian from the rest of them. Silverfist placed the chairs next to the enclosure allowing the back of the chair to rest against the wall so they could have a clear view of anyone who entered the former medical room. Golmann thanked Silverfist as he happily took a seat in the chair and placed his golden mace next to him.

"How long ye think his gonna be in there fer?" Silverfist asked his partner as he sat down following in the same order as his friend. "I hope it's not too long."

Golmann stroked his long beard. "Who knows, my concern is that he okay in there."

"I'm sure he's just fine." The two dwarves looked towards the door to find Kanee standing in the doorway. "I have a feeling this was caused by that staff he is carrying around." Kanee strolled into the room slowly. "Gotian sure seemed to exhibit quite a bit of power when he held the staff in his hands."

Silverfist noticed Golmann grip his mace as Kanee walked past them and stopped next to the stone wall. Silverfist did the same as his partner.

"What concerns me here is that you two seem to have quite a bit of interest in Gotian. And whats more is that you showed the same interest in Oro when you saw his pendant as well." Kanee placed one hand on the stone wall in front of him and the other on the hilt of one of his short swords that hung from his belt. "Now isn't that interesting."

Silverfist saw Golmann quickly rise from the chair with his mace in hand. "And I have a feeling ya might know more than ye be talking about."

"Are you accusing me of something, dwarf?" Kanee unlatched the belt that held his sword so he could wield it.

Before Silverfist could stop his friend from doing anything drastic Golmann raised his mace. "I think your intentions may not be what's best for this group."

Kanee unlatched his other sword. "Funny, I was thinking the same about you two." Kanee took a step forward and Golmann did the same only to realize they were being held in place by roots that had grown from the floor below them.

"And we think it's about time you told us what was going on." Katuul entered the room and was followed by Bunemba, Explo, and Oro. Katuul had his right hand extended foward and as he lowered it the roots let go.

Kanee re-latched his swords to his sides and gave the dwarves a look as if to say 'I'm watching you'. He walked past the group that had just walked in and exited the room without saying a word.

Golmann sat back down and placed his mace to the side of the chair once again.

"I suppose it is time we filled you in on arr mission." Silverfist finally spoke as he sat next to his partner. Oro took a seat on the floor in front as if he was about to hear a story that began with 'once upon a time'. The other three night elves found some other chairs and took a seat as well.

"Well ye see our mission dates back to sometime ago, around 25 to 30 years. We belong to an organization that was started after the dark portal in the Blasted lands was opened up by the magician Medivh. Medivh wore these gems that were given to him by the demon Sargeras and through these gems Sargeras was able to control Medivh to do as he pleased." Silverfist looked down at Oro. "When Medivh was broken free of his curse these gems were lost. This is where we come in, we are here to find and protect these gems from those who would use them for evil. We were a small organization but now it is only us two." Silverfist looked to the floor clearly out of sorrow. "Our leader was killed about ten years ago leaving just us."

"So what now?" Katuul asked leaning back in his chair. "Does that mean we have to sit here and wait for Gotian to be released?"

"Well I think if we explain the situation to Fandral Staghelm, we might be able to convince him to allow us to help you search for these gems." Explo stood up from his chair already heading out of the door.

"Wait!" Oro jumped up. "I have a mission i have to do, we can't just go searching for these gems. I have to have Bunemba and Gotian come with me to Stormwind."

"Perhaps we can help each other out. Why don't we all accompany you to Stormwind once Gotian emerges from whatever it is he is in and while we go about completing your tasks we can search for the gems." Golmann had a warming smile on his bearded face.

Oro smiled in return. "Sure, let me go tell Kanee and we can start preparing for our journey." Oro ran past Explo and out the door in an excited hurry.

"Hmm, something doesn't strike me right about that Kanee fellow." Golmann said as the others left him and Silverfist in the room.

Oro ran towards the Inn where they were staying, he assumed Kanee would be waiting there so they could continue with their mission. Oro was excited to have more people joining them, he always thought the more the merrier, especially during times of war such as these. It just always makes things easier, he thought to himself. The images of Arathi basins was still fresh in his mind, he had never been so afraid in his life, but he was stronger because of it. If only there was a way for him to become even stronger then he could get rid of the horde troubles and help to form a peace between the races. As he entered the inn he gently touched his pendant and stopped as it hit him. If he could help to gather the rest of the jewels maybe he could use them to fight in the battles, if this one jewel amplified his magical abilities then perhaps the others could be used to amplify them further.

He continued inside the inn walking as quickly as he could to their room on the second floor. When he walked into the room he found it empty but noticed someone standing in the balcony. When he walked towards the balcony he saw Kanee releasing a hawk that had a scrolled up letter attached to its left leg. The bird flapped its wings and flew off into the distance.

"I'm sending a letter home." Kanee said clearly noticing Oro's presence. "If i don't keep in contact my family tends to worry about me." Oro was surprised to hear Kanee had family and that they were outside of Darnassus. Come to think of it, he never heard Kanee speak about family at all before. The thought of it made him forget about the gems and finding them and before he could remember Kanee spoke again. "I got a letter, it was a warning and a new mission. It seems there are horde marching towards Auberdine at this very moment."

"What? Horde?" Oro's big ears perked up.

Kanee nodded and handed Oro the letter. "They are marching from Warsong and it's clear they want to make their way to Darnassus and if they capture Auberdine they will clearly be able to do so." The night elf motioned towards the letter. "We have to leave tonight if we are to make any difference."

"But we can't leave, we have to wait for Gotian." Protested Oro.

Kanee walked back inside the room. "We have to if we don't then we may lose Darnassus. Auberdine has already been evacuated, not even the Sentinals are there to guard as they have escorted the civilians on ship to here." Kanee let out a worried sigh as he knelt down to Oro's eye level. "Time is short, we can't let these people down."

Oro nodded in understanding. "Okay I will get everyone else together and we will head to by ship to Auberdine." He ran out of the inn as quickly as his legs could take him.

It had only taken a matter of thirty minutes for everyone to gather at the dock of Darnassus. Bunemba was the last to arrive. He was wary of leaving Gotian behind as he had never gone through an assignment without him, but he knew the lives of the thousands that resided in the Elvin capital outweighed the life of his friend, not to mention there was nothing he could do to help him. Besides, Golmann and Silverfist are with him as soon as something happens I'm sure they will all come to help, he reassured himself.

There was an Elvin boat already waiting for them as the boat that brought them here, which was the same boat that Oro, Kanee, Golmann, and Silverfist had come on, already departed back to the Eastern Kingdom. As soon as Bunemba stepped onto the boat they set sail. It was a quiet ride and no one said a word. Perhaps it was due to the fact that no one knew what they were up against. Oro looked like he was the biggest wreck out of everyone and Kanee seemed unusually calm about everything going on. Bunemba glanced over to Explo and Katuul, both of whom were watching the horizon, he could see them talking but of what he had no idea.

It was a short trip to Auberdine, yet it felt like hours on end and the sight was just as they said. The small city was deserted and felt like a ghost town which added onto the heavy dreadful feeling Bunemba had as they all slowly un-boarded the boat. In the not to far distance they could hear the war drums beating which seemed to match the pace of Bunemba's heart. He withdrew his large sword from its sheath that was hooked on a leather strap which was tied around his chest to his back. As the drums sounded closer and closer he began checking his armor to make sure it was properly secured, he could see Explo doing the same.

"It's empty. How many horde do you think there are?" Bunemba asked turning to Kanee's direction. "Kanee?" Bunemba glanced around "Where did he go?"

"He probably used his stealth to check the area out. His class is used for that purpose in the battlefield after all." Oro looked around a bit, Bunemba could clearly hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Are you okay Oro?" Bunemba stood over the small gnome.

"Um...yeah." His voice quivered a bit. "It's just, this brings back some bad memories is all."

Katuul walked past Oro in his panther state. He put his nose in the air and sniffed around. "There are too many smells, I can't distinguish how many there are." Bunemba was surprised to hear Katuul's voice in his panther form, he wondered for a bit as to how he was able to do so but quickly came to the conclusion it must be because he is more skilled in his animal transformations than Gotian is. "It's almost like something is blocking the smells, it's...it's...Oro!"

Everyone quickly glanced in Oro's direction and saw he was struggling as he was lifted into the air.

"Now no one move." Kanee appeared in front of them with Oro in once hand and a dagger to pressed to his neck in another. "Put your weapons down as I would hate to kill him." Explo and Bunemba placed their swords on the ground and Katuul transformed back into his Night Elf state. "Good, now I will take what I came here for and I will be on my way without as much as anyone getting hurt." He put away his dagger and reached for Oro's pendant.

"No Kanee, I wont let you." The pendant flashed and Oro had vanished from his grip and appeared with the rest of the group. Bunemba could hear the change in the tone of Oro's voice, it was firm, strong, and one of power.

"Then we do this the hard way." The drums stopped. "Looks like my allies are here."

"How could you Kanee?" Oro yelled out in anger.

Kanee shrugged. "It's a shame, really, I was beginning to like you too. You were supposed to die in Arathi Basins anyways; but it's a good thing you didn't, because had you died I wouldn't have found a second jewel. So after I'm done here, me and my friends are going after Gotian."

"You bastard!" Bunemba picked up his sword and ran to Kanee. He swung the massive sword out of blind rage and Kanee took a side step easily dodging it making Bunemba go off balance.

Kanee kicked Bunemba's leg making him fall and his sword skid across the wood floor. "Your temper makes you weak, my dear warrior." Kanee knelt down and lifted Bunemba's chin. "And your rage is what separates you from us assassins"

Katuul pounced towards Kanee completely missing as Kanee vanished in front of them. "Damn." Katuul glanced around frantically. "You okay Bunemba?"

Bunemba stood up and picked up his sword. "Yeah I'm okay." He didnt notice when Katuul had turned into his panther form.

"And you Katuul are too predictable!" Kanee's voice came from outside the docks. Everyone ran outside and saw Kanee in the middle of the city with Members of the horde blocking all exits. "Your haste makes you easy to detect, that's why your prowling skills could never match my stealth capabilities."

A large fireball blasted Kanee from the side knocking him towards the horde at the western bridge. "And what about magic!" Oro said proudly.

A couple orc's reached to pick up Kanee, he batted them away. "Don't touch me!"

"You know what your problem is?" Oro grinned. "You're too arrogant!"

Kanee pushed himself off the ground and dusted off the ash from his shoulder. "Amusing, I admit, you caught me off guard." Kanee glared at the small gnome who stood bravely before him. "But I dare you to try it again."

"Gladly." Oro released waves of purple arcane projectiles at the traitor only to have his image vanish once more.

"Keep up if you can!" Kanee's image became visible again but now in multiple places and Oro released barrage after barrage of those same arcane missiles, is what Bunemba thought they looked like. "Hahaha, you miss everytime! I call this my advanced shadow step, can you see where I am?"

"He's moving too fast!" Explo yelled out trying to see if he could see which one was the physical image of Kanee.

An image appeared behind Oro. "Here I am."

Bunemba ran towards Oro as he blindly continued to release the arcane missiles at the other images of Kanee. He yelled out Oro's name trying to overpower the sounds of explosions caused by Oro's magic as the assassin raised his dagger. But before Bunemba could reach him Kanee had thrust the dagger into Oro side piercing right below his ribs. Bunemba knew as he saw Oro drop to the ground that it was a fatal wound if he was not treated immediately. If it had been any other of them it would have been okay but a dagger to Oro's small body is the equivalent to the size of a sword stabbing one of them.

As Oro fell Kanee grabbed onto the pendant allowing it to break off from the magician's neck.

Darnassus

A loud banging was heard from inside of Gotian's 'container' that made both Golmann and Silverfist jump awake and out of their chairs. The banging was louder and louder as both dwarves tightly gripped the handles on their maces. They weren't sure what would arrive out of there, if it would be Gotian or something else, whatever the case was they wanted to make sure they were ready. The banging stopped and the wall that faced them burst out spraying small stones across the room. Once the gravel and dust settled they say standing before them the night elf druid they waited patiently for.

Gotian gripped the staff that lay next to him inside the 'container' and looked at the two paladins who stared in awe at him. "What are you two gawking at? We need to hurry everyone is in danger and we need to assist them!"

The paladins nodded and the three of them quickly ran out of the ruined medical room and towards the docks.


	10. Chapter 10 Friend's Farewell

Chatper 9: Friend's Farewell

Oro's body lay on the ground, he was barely breathing as Bunemba reached him. Kanee gripped the pendant he took from Oro and tied it around his neck. "You, son of a Tauren." Bunemba used Oro's blood stained cloak to put pressure on the gnome's wound.

Explo stepped between Bunemba and Kanee. "Bunemba take Oro to safety I will take care of Kanee." Bunemba nodded and carried Oro towards the docks past the inn. Explo pointed the tip of his sword at Kanee. "What you did is despicable. How could you betray us like this? To the horde?" Explo saw Kanee grin and it made Explo's blood boil, he tightened the grip on his sword and changed his stance.

Katuul, already in his panther form, walked next to Explo to show his support. Katuul let out a powerful roar.

"Hmm, my friends could easily handle you two, I don't need to get my hands dirtier than they are." Kanee snapped his fingers and horde members ran past him. He turned around and began to confidently walk to the forest behind them.

"Explo, I got them, go take care of Kanee!" Explo nodded and ran after Kanee leaving Katuul to handle the horde. "Let's go, show me what you can do!" Katuul jumped up with a paw raised to strike one of the orcs closes to him. He extended his claws and thrust his paw down hard enough that it tore through the leather armor the Orc wore. As Katuul landed back down he saw Explo glance back at him, he gave Explo a smile, as best he could anyways. He could tell Explo understood as his partner gave him a smile back. The horde members surrounded him blocking his view of his friend and the fur on his back stood up on end. It was a honor Explo, Katuul said in his head. The horde around him all closed in.

"Kanee!" Xplod shouted as he cut off the rouge's escape. "I will not let you escape!" he stood in the stance he had shown before as he raised the hilt of his sword above his head with the blade behind him.

Kanee smiled, "How noble, you stay to kill your leader's killer." Kanee shrugged, "You know that if you try to stop me I will have to kill you too." Explo did not respond or back down. "So be it." The pendant began to glow and Kanee grinned once more. He vanished leaving a fading image behind. Explo swung his sword down as quickly as he could barely blocking Kanee's upwards thrust. The impact of the swords sent sparks that splashed onto the both of them. "Very good. But see if you can keep up with that big sword of yours." Kanee spun to his right to bring his other sword to strike Explo's right. Explo quickly turned his sword and once more blocked Kanee's attack, but the impact of Kanee's sword seemed stronger than before and knocked Explo off balance. The assassin kicked the warrior's side he meant to strike sending Explo to the ground weapon less as his sword fell from his hands.

"It's amazing isn't it? This tiny jewel amplifies a person's abilities. Now imagine if that person had all of them, what could that person do? If you were to ask me though, I would destroy them." Kanee kicked away Explo's sword. "No one should have the power that these gems could provide." That last statement left Explo confused. "My employers have found a way to dispose of these gems. I don't need this to defeat you, I don't need to kill you anyways, you pose no threat." Kanee placed the tip of the sword in his left hand to Explo's throat. "But if you were to survive you could interfere with the plans of my employers and that would be bad for business." Kanee put away his swords and reached down to pick up Explo's long sword. "So my allies will take care of you." Behind Kanee more Orcs and a giant ogre with a large stone club.

The ogre let out a loud battle cry and swung its club down on Explo. The mail armor he wore offered no protection to that sort of impact which slammed him into the ground creating a small crater. He felt very dizzy and his body was not responding to him, he was short on breath and he had no stamina left to defend himself against another strike. His vision blurred as it faded in and out while he tried to stay conscious. He saw the ogre raise its club to strike him again. I'm going to die, he closed his eyes, he couldn't tell if he did it because he was accepting defeat or if it was because he could no longer stay awake. He heard the Ogre roar out again but it sounded very different. Explo forced himself to open his eyes and he saw the Ogre drop its stone clob and reach towards its chest where a large sword stuck out from. The ogre collapsed and Bunemba was standing on its back removing the sword. Explo saw around him the horde members drop down and Katuul rush to his side.

Katuul reverted back to his night elf state and helped Explo to his feet. "Come on, were not out for the count yet." Bunemba stood in front of them facing Kanee.

Kanee glanced where he last saw Katuul and saw all the dead horde members. "Enough of this" Kanee grew frustrated. "I'm going to have to get rid of you all."

"Like hell you will." Bunemba took a step back and changed his stance to a defensive state.

"Bunemba." Explo managed to speak. "He's too fast we can't win."

Bunemba stared at Kanee. "We have to try."

"He's right, you can't win." Kanee showed up in front of Bunemba in a flash of a second. Bunemba could feel the assassin's hot breath on his neck. "You're all going to die." he quickly pulled out two daggers and stabbed the back of both of the larger night elf's hands making him scream in pain and dropping his sword. He then lifted his knee and slammed it in Bunemba's stomach. Bunemba dropped to the floor.

"None of you can fight anymore." Kanee dropped his daggers as he had no use for them anymore "Kill them." He commanded to the rest of the horde members.

Before they could run to finish off the group a bolt of lightning slammed on the ground, but in such a way that it did not damage the ground or create a shockwave. Explo could clearly tell it had come down purely to surprise. "Kanee!" a voice yelled from the shore behind everyone. Explo and Katuul turned around and saw a Night elf clothed in black leather armor with a staff raised in the air. There was a boat behind him and two dwarves were running to his sides.

"Gotian." Kanee said under his breath. He was disappointed in himself for not noticing the small elvin ship that sailed to the shore. "How convenient, i was going to go after you when I was done here, but it looks like I dont need to anymore since you came to me."

Gotian ran towards Bunemba, "Are you alright?" Gotian reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial with a red liquid in it. "This should help you to heal your wounds." Gotian saw the back of Bunemba's hands and that they were covered in blood. He wiped away the blood to try to clean the wounds and noticed the wounds were closed and healed. Surprised he gave Bunemba the healing elixir anyways.

"Gotian you came." Bunemba said as his friend helped him to his feet. "I was worried something was happening to you."

"You're all beat up and you're worried about me?" Gotian helped Bunemba walk towards Explo and Katuul who were being helped by Golmann and Silverfist. "You know we always go on missions together, but for once let me protect you."

"Gotian, what are you talking about? I'm fine, we can take him down." Bunemba said as Gotian passed him over to Katuul.

Gotian smiled at his friend. "Bunemba, we will see each other again, I promise." He placed his right hand on his loyal friends shoulder. "Golmann you know what to do right?" Golmann nodded. "Good, make sure to get Oro too." Gotian turned and walked over to face Kanee.

"You know, I don't like being ignored." Kanee said while grinning. He saw the orb on Gotian's staff begin to glow.

"Kanee! What are you doing?"

Kanee laughed at the smaller Night elf. "What I have to, what I've been sent to do. And now that I have what I came for there is no more use for any of you." Gotian saw around the horde members around and behind Kanee. 'Kill them all!"

"Everyone run!" Gotian Raised his staff in the air as the winds began to grow violent and the sky became cloudy and dark.

"Gotian, we are not leaving you!" Bunemba said firmly fighting his allies grip as they tried to pull him back towards the ship.

"I know what I have to do." Gotian said while keeping his eyes on Kanee and the on coming horde. "Please everyone, leave, live to fight another day. I will…see you later." Gotian opened his free hand and aimed his palm at the ground summoning large stone walls that separated his friends from the rest of them.

"Gotian no!" Bunemba broke out of everyones gripped and ran towards the wall slamming his newly healed fists against it. He continued slamming his fists knowing very well he could not help any longer.

"If you wish to get to them you have to go through me first!" From the sky massive bolts of lightning struck in the clusters of the horde members sending them flying in different directions while others were getting caught up in massive winds that threw them in different directions as well.

With the horde and Kanee distracted Gotian slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground sending a shock wave centering from him as he began to transform. He grew larger and sprouted feathers, grew antlers, fur, and a beak, the color of his fur and feathers turned to the color of his hair.

Kanee glanced through the confusion that surrounded him and saw Gotian. He took a step towards him and he was tangled in root up to his waist. Gotian ran up to him and slammed the top of his staff across Kanee's face then placed his palm on the slender night elf's chest. Gotian's feathered hand emitted a green energy that blasted Kanee out of the roots, stumbling along the ground. Gotian turned to face an oncoming group and aimed his palm towards them. The ground before him tore open and a massive wave of water rushed out slamming into the oncoming horde. As he turned again a massive stone club swung across slamming into his side which threw him into the stone walls he created. Gotian fell to the ground, he could hear his arm crack as his bones broke. He saw an Ogre carrying the stone club run at him as it swung its club down again to strike him.

Gotian rolled out of the way but the Ogre used its free hand to grab Gotian and lift him. It then slammed Gotian against the wall making him scream out in pain as it pressed him harder and harder against the wall. Gotian was not about to give up on his friends safety, he had to buy them enough time. Forcing himself, he lifted his staff and a pillar of purple energy slammed down onto the ogre burning every part of its body. In pain it dropped Gotian and not long after dropped to the ground itself.

Gotian began panting and his body reverted to his night elf state, he was no longer able to hold his transformation. Another ogre wielding a large tree stump angrily ran at Gotian, he knew he couldnt last against this many for much longer and that ogre would be it for him. I just hope they have had enough time, he sat leaned back against the wall and watched the ogre swing down. His staff lay next to him and he smiled. Bunemba please be strong, I'm sorry I can't keep my promise. The club struck him slamming him against the wall completely cracking it. All he could think of was how he had never got to meet his birth family and how Bunemba was the closest he ever had for a brother and was grateful for all the years he spent with him. Gotian's eyes closed as he lost consciousness.

"Why did you think you could win?" Kanee had a hidden sadness in his voice. He walked towards Gotian to remove the orb from his staff. "You fought just to allow them to escape, didn't you?" Kanee said realizing Gotian's true motive. So that's friendship, Kanee thought smiling. As he got closer the top of the wall behind Gotian Collapsed over him covering Gotian and the staff in a grave of stones and rubble. When the dust settled all that was seen was Gotian's hand which hung out the left side of the pile. Kanee chuckled as he saw the Elvin boat still at shore. Realizing that with his forces now shortened he needed to retreat as they could still pose a problem. He told the remaining members to retreat towards the woods and they all quickly vanished into the thick forest.

"Gotian!" Bunemba saw his friends hand under the pile of rubble and ran towards it, everyone else followed after once Oro was patched up. "Help me remove the stones!" Bunemba began to lift the stones from the massive pile that covered Gotian, no one moved to help him. "What's wrong with all of you people, help me!" His voice was frantic.

Katuul had transformed into his panther state and walked towards the pile. "Bunemba, I'm sorry don't hear any heartbeat coming from Gotian. there is nothing we can do for him."

Bunemba lifted a piece of the wall and tossed it with all his might the stone crashed into the ocean. "We have to get him out. He promised!" Tears rolled down his cheeks and the burly night elf dropped to his knees. "You promised me..."

"Bunemba, if we don't get oro to medical help, we'll be losing another as well, you think Gotian would want that after he bought us time to leave?" Golmann tried to consult Bunemba.

"Golmann why don't you all take Oro, me and Katuul will stay here with him." Explo pulled the dwarf away from Bunemba. "I know how he must be feeling, Gotian was the only family he had."

Golmann glanced over at Bunemba and a tear came down his own cheek getting lost in his brown beard. "Aye."

The dwarves left and took oro and arrived a few hours later as the sun began to set. They all boarded leaving Gotian's body behind with full intent on returning to retrieve his body for a proper burial. Bunemba kept to himself as he stood in the stern of the ship as they all left to Darnassus...


	11. Shadows of Oblivion Prologue

Prologue: Prelude to Darkness

Location Unknown:

It took Kanee 4 days to completely rest up from his battle. The pendant he stole from Oro gave him much more power than his body could handle. That would explain why Oro passed out the first time he used it, Kanee thought to himself. Now after the battle he had to do one of the most difficult things for him, he had to confront his employers and this time not only is he speaking to the second in command but he is speaking with their leader as well. He had only met him once and in just that meeting he could sense the evil presence that consumed his own soul just standing in the same room.

Kanee didn't mind mercenary work, especially since that's all he has done, and he was fine with morally gray, but there was something off with this group who hired him. The fact that they spoke about saving the world and the powerful feeling he got from their leader gave him a sense of feeling he did not like, almost that what he he did and who he was helping was very wrong.

As he now stood in front of his employers he began to feel regret for betraying the people who had actually trusted him and fought him for good and good only, their was no self motivation in any of their actions, unlike his own. Not long after his recovery he ventured back to the battlefield to see if he could recover the staff from Gotian. Unfortunately for him the druid's body was nowhere to be found, he assumed his friends retrieved him and gave him a proper burial. That left him in the difficult position of explaining that the next jewel is in the hands of the Night elves. Speaking of which he heard from his contacts that the gnome mage Oro disappeared from everyone.

"Kanee," one of the 4 cloaked figures sitting in front of him began snapping Kanee to attention, "As you probably know, the alliance and horde are both aware of the rediscovered gems that were used 30 years ago. So because of this we need to speed up our efforts in order to save Azeroth from those who think they are saving it. There is corruption in the alliance and it runs deeper than anyone is willing to say. So we are sending you out again, bring back the other jewels that are missing so we can bring all this fighting to an end."

"There is a problem." Kanee began to tell them about Gotian.

"We are aware of your failure." The leader of the group spoke. Even though he spoke in a calm manner he was afraid of him. And as Kanee glanced around at the other members he could not see the second in command anywhere. "I trust you will make amends and not fail us again?" It was more of a command than a question and Kanee nodded. "You are dismissed then."

Kanee walked off, he knew he couldn't trust them and honestly he had never trusted anyone, that is till he began journeying with Oro, Explo, Bunemba, Gotian, Katuul, Silverfist, and Golmann. And at this point he needed some reliable allies, especially if he is to leave his employers and try to take the down. But since Gotian is dead, Oro has vanished, and the paladins seem to be searching around for the jewels, there are only 3 left for him to go to, Explo, Katuul, and Bunemba. But reaching them would be very difficult considering he killed their friend and is now a wanted criminal of the alliance. But that did not matter since he had his mind set, and once his mind was set he wouldn't stop till he finished what he needed to do, or die trying. So he set a new mission for himself, to take these people down before they accomplish their task. Kanee smiled to himself and for the first time he felt good for doing something he wanted to do rather than for profit.

"Shadows of Oblivion"


	12. Shadows of Oblivion Chapter 1 Two Years

Shadows of Oblivion Chapter 1: Two years

_**Bunemba, he's gone Bunemba.**_

_Shut up._

_**Why do you resist Bunemba? He isn't coming back.**_

_He promised, he is coming back._

_**He abandoned you, you have no one except me.**_

Bunemba sat in front of a tombstone that acted as a memorial for his friend since they never found his body and accepted the fact that Kanee might have returned to collect Gotian's body. Bunemba had placed two cups in front of himself and poured an open bottle of ale that was sent from Golmann as a gift in remembrance of Gotian's passing. As he poured the ale into the cups he remembered that day, two years ago. Over the years Bunemba became reckless, taking on the missions no one else would think of accepting and he would do so with only one partner. Every mission no matter how difficult he always seemed to walk out unharmed; and he would be praised for it, for being so brave, though secretly he wanted to die.

_He said he was coming back._

_**He is never coming back**_

"Shut up!" Bunemba swung his fist at the headstone making it shatter. "He's coming back, I know he can't be dead. And I'm going to find him." Bunemba clenched his fist and blood dripped from the cuts on his knuckles.

"Bunemba, we need to go." A tall human male in a deep blue cloak stood behind Bunemba. "We have been called over to the Temple of the Moon, it is a direct order from Lady Whisperwind herself.

Bunemba walked passed his human partner. "Then let's go, we don't want to keep her waiting now do we Aguro?"

As the large Night elf walked past him Aguro could smell the alcohol trail behind Bunemba. "Bunemba have you been drinking again?"

"No." Bunemba replied without stopping.

_**Liar**_

Darnassus

It has been two years to the day since Gotian sacrificed his life to save all of their's. But in the past two years the group had seemed to go their separate ways, Explo had kept himself busy taking on different missions with a partner until his partner was killed in a mission almost a year ago. Katuul had gone under training becoming an apprentice of a master druid until his master was killed at the hands of an intruder. Golmann and Silverfist both left to track down the group Kanee worked for to see if they would be able to recover the jewels before they did. Oro disappeared without a trace and after an extensive search from Iron Forge he was still no where to be found.

Explo stood in the entrance of the Temple of the Moon, he had only been in here about twice in his lifetime and both times he could not help but notice how beautiful the sanctuary was and with good reason too. This place always had a certain glow to it and it was more than just the fact that this was were all the high priests and priestesses in Darnassus were. It was a large open building with a beautiful white fountain in the middle. It was relaxing for Explo to just stare at the fountain especially today, on the anniversary of his friend's passing. And if he felt this bad he could only imagine how Bunemba must feel.

It has been a while since he last spoke to Bunemba but last he heard Bunemba had become a drunk. Explo could not judge him, after all Bunemba lost his best friend and the only sort of family he had. Explo waited patiently for Tyrande Whisperwind to arrive and as he waited he thought back to two years ago. Though he didn't know Gotian for too long he knew him long enough to call him friend. The sounds of footsteps behind him brought him back to reality.

"Hey there, it's been a while hasn't it." Explo turned around to the sound of a familiar voice. In the entrance way of the temple stood Katuul. But the way he stood was not the Katuul Explo remembered. his old partner had a more confident stance, he also had more muscle mass in his upper body making his shoulders wider than Explo's. His hair was also now cut short and spiked upwards.

"Yeah it has, two years." Explo could not get over how different Katuul seemed, so controlled. In fact Katuul seemed the same way Gotian was when he came to help them in Auberdine. "Have you spoken to Bunemba lately?"

Katuul shook his head. "Last I heard he became somewhat of a drunk."

"Who are you calling a drunk?" Bunemba stomped through the entryway of the temple with Aguro closely behind him. "You got some nerve talking about me like that." Bunemba got face to face with Katuul purposefully invading his personal space.

Katuul lightly pushed the large Night elf warrior away from him. "Bunemba please don't get that close to me."

Bunemba grinned and pushed right back, "Or what? You going to fight me?"

Katuul kept his cool, which surprised Explo especially since Katuul used to be the first one to jump into the fight. Perhaps he's not fighting in respect to Gotian, no it's more than that, Katuul changed.

"Bunemba please, I don't want to fight you. I have no reason to."

Bunemba clenched his hand into a fist. "I can give you one." Bunemba had a grin Explo had never seen before, and he knew Bunemba was serious. Bunemba swung his massive fist at Katuul and in a blink of an eye Explo had quickly moved between the two of them pushing Bunemba hard enough to make him smash into the wall behind him and pushing Katuul into the fountain as Katuul was about to lose his cool and retaliate.

Bunemba pushed himself to his feet and glared at Explo. 'How did you become that fast?" He glanced down at Explo's belt and saw a green gem dangling from a short gold chain. "So that's it. You found on did you?"

Explo looked over at Katuul and then his own hand which was throbbing in pain. What was that, pushing Katuul was like punching a stone wall. Katuul climbed out of the fountain which was now spilling water all over the ground. Explo noticed a large tear in the druids leather that was caused when he pushed Katuul away, inside it looked like brown stone. And just as quickly as he noticed it the stone seemed to dissolve. So, we all have our secrets it seems, Explo thought to himself, we've all been busy.

Bunemba took out a pair of leather gloves from his pockets. "Explo, you wanna try that again?" he began to put them on.

"Bunemba don't, we aren't here to fight." Aguro placed his hand on Bunemba's shoulder.

"Back off Aguro. Unless you want to get hurt too." Aguro quickly removed his hand from his partner.

Explo removed his sword, "Bunemba I will not fight you." Bunemba please stop, there is no need for this.

"A shame." Bunemba rushed at Explo and swung a fist at full strength at the smaller warrior.

A loud smash was heard and in front of Explo stood Katuul. Katuul had blocked Bunemba with just his arm which had transformed into a bear arm covered in stone, but he was not fully transformed. What is going on here, Explo thought to himself, how did Katuul learn to do that. Explo looked at Bunemba who backed away from Katuul, Bunemba showed no signs of pain. Bunemba, how are you not hurting from punching something as hard as a stone wall?

"That's enough, all of you!" A female voice from above them stopped them all in their tracks. "Is this how you all act around your superior? I swear our warriors are becoming more reckless everyday, no thanks to Staghelm's teachings no doubt." The female night elf descended a long flight of stairs to meet with them. She wore a beautiful white gown that seemed to give her a glow. Next to her was a gnome male dressed in black.

The four of them bowed as she reached them. "Raise your heads." They did as she commanded. "I hope you all have gotten this out of your system because you will all be working together on this mission." She had a gentle yet stern tone in her voice. "And you better not fail or we may lose our alliance with the Humans." She motioned towards the gnome who stood next to her. "This is Aldarius, he was sent here from Iron Forge to stormwind to here to ask for our help. Aldarius please fill them in on the situation."

"Thank you madam Whisperwind." The little gnome smiled and looked at the four of them. "So here is the situation, one of Stormwind's locations is under attack. Sentinel Hill in Westfall, seems that the Defias brotherhood has caused an uprising that started from the Deadmines. The current troops that are there don't seem to stand a chance and Stormwind cannot send anymore troops because they are off on another mission. It looks like they have been planning this for a while since they waited till Stormwind's army was gone."

"So it's just us? How can five of us do any help against all of them?" Katuul asked nervously.

"That is just something all of you are going to have to figure out." Tyrande looked at Explo. "You are in charge of this mission."

Me, why me? It's clear as day Katuul is stronger than I am. "Thank you Lady Whisperwind." After what happened in Darkshore I don't think I could lead us.

"You are all dismissed, Aldarius and I have to go over the final details of this mission and you are all to head out tomorrow during day break." Tyrande and Aldarius left back up the stairs.

The group all walked outside. "You guys heard, we have to work together, like the old days." There was massive tension between Katuul and Bunemba that was not there in the old days. We've all changed so It's safe to say our personalities have done so too, I hope we can get through this, Explo shook his head, We are going to get through this.

As the group walked over the large stone bridge that connected the temple to the massive tree bank at was at the center of the city They saw a dwarf with a long brown beard in golden plate armor waving his right arm at them. "Aye!" Behind the dwarf was another dwarf in silver plate armor with a slender man in tattered clothing behind them.

Bunemba ran toward the Dwarf in Gold armor. "Golmann!"

As he approached closer Explo could see the slender man was handcuffed and that he was a Night elf. Looking past the Night elf's matted dark blue hair he could see his eyes, eyes he would never forget, the same ones that haunted his dreams. Kanee.


	13. Shadows Chapter 2 Traitor's Redemption

Shadows of Oblivion Chapter 2: Traitor's Redemption

Two Weeks Earlier

Vile Sea

Kanee stood at the stern of the ship staring off into the horizon as they left a small island off the coast of Theramore. They drifted off leaving the massive fort behind. It had taken him almost two years but he managed to finally escape his previous employers and find who he was looking for. On top of escaping he managed to also steal back the pendant with the orange jewel on it that he took from Oro, but he gladly turned it in as a peace offering when he found the dwarves Golmann and Silverfist. They allowed him to take passage on their ship and to also help him to find the others.

They even offered him new clothing, but he refused, feeling the tattered clothing he wore was all he deserved for putting all of them through the hardship he did. Something is coming, something big. Kanee had about two weeks to think about what he would say to everyone and how to convince them about the impending danger from his previous employers. _The problem is, I don't know exactly what they are after. I know they want these jewels but what they plan on doing with them is the major question._

As the sun began to set Kanee decided he would get some rest in the cabin area, he hadn't had a good rest for months as he was on the constant run always sleeping with one eye open as they tracked him everywhere he went. He went down the stairs to the lower deck where the cabin area was located. They weren't the best beds but it was better than nothing, before he went to sleep he thought it would be best to at least clean up.

After cleaning up his face a bit he lay down on the hard mattress. It did not take long for him to close his eyes and fall asleep. It was the first time in a long time he could sleep without the worry of someone finding him but even as he slept he could not escape his visions, his visions of the people with different numbers. All of them powerful all of them to find him.

Unknown Location

"We found him." a males voice came over through an intercom that was built into the barely lit main room. "Kanee has just set sail from Theramore Isle, should we persue?"

"No let him go, we know where he is headed." The sound of the intercom shut off as it disconnected from the other side.

"Is that wise?" Another male voice said from across a large table in the room.

"Yes, he is going to the ones we need anyways. We will get them all when the time comes." The man at the other end of the table bowed and left the room.

Vile sea

The dwarves were much more accommodating than they needed to be, Kanee knew he didn't deserve such good treatment. He assumed they would just throw him in the brig when he approached them, _it seems that they go by the philosophy of kill them with kindness_.

"Put these on." Silverfist raised a pair of handcuffs at Kanee.

_It's about time they started acting like normal people for a change_. "So why the change of heart now? Is this your way of getting back at me? Gaining my trust then stabbing me in the back, guess I deserve that for doing the same to you guys, very rogue of you to do so though."

Silverfist raised one of his thick eyebrows "We are more noble than that. You want to get into Darnassus don't you? Well this is the only way to get ya in there."

That statement hit Kanee like an arrow through the heart; _They are keeping their word to help me, after everything I put them through_. Kanee took the handcuffs and shamefully put them on. _This is what I deserve though, I would not be surprised if they threw me in jail when we got there instead of listening to me._

Silverfist walked towards the stairs to the upper deck. "Laddie." Silverfist stopped on the first step and Kanee looked at him. "Is what you told us true? And be honest now."

"It is, I promise." Kanee looked at the handcuffs he now wore.

"Hmph. I don't know the value of your word these days but I will take it for now." Silverfist walked up the flight of stairs. "We're reaching port, so you might want to follow."

Kanee walked up the stairs and the sunlight hit his face, they were already docked at the Rut'theran Village. Silverfist grabbed onto the chain between the handcuffs and pulled for him to walk forward.

"What do we have here?" Asked one of the Darnassian Sentinels guarding the small pier.

"We have a prisoner for transport." Golmann was already speaking to the guard. "We have to bring him in to see Lady Whisperwind herself."

The guard did not seem to budge. "Lady Whisperwind is in a very important meeting at the moment with some people right now, she cannot be bothered."

"That is fine, if ya allow us to pass we can wait till she is done." The guard looked over at Kanee. "Don't ye worry, we can take care of him there. He's been under our supervision for the past 2 weeks."

The guard looked Kanee up and down. "Okay you may pass through." He stepped aside and motioned for the two female guards to activate the portal that acted as a gateway to allow them in.

Golmann gave Kanee a smile as they walked by the guard. "All for show my boy." They walked past the female guards and entered the magic gateway which was located under a large tree.

Kanee felt a rush of energy through his body and in the blink of an eye he was standing inside of the elven capital city Darnassus. Kanee had to stay with Silverfist so no one would try to take him to prison while Golmann went to find out where Katuul, Explo, or Bunemba where.

It did not take long for him to return to them.

"We're in luck, it seems all of them are together in the Temple of the Moon and they are meeting with Lady Whisperwind." Golmann laughed a bit. "I was making stuff up when I said we needed to speak with her but it looks like I was a bit on the money there. The three of them walked past the bank towards the Temple. They were all met with stares from the populace since not many outsiders have clearance to enter Darnassus. "Look, there are people coming from the temple." Golmann started waving the moment he recognized them "Aye!"

Kanee kept his head down he didn't want anyone noticing him yet, it was too late though, he could tell Explo recognized him right away.

"So you finally caught him." Explo said coming up to Kanee ignoring Bunemba's greeting to Golmann. "So I take it were going to put him away for what he's done?"

Now Bunemba and Katuul noticed who he was as well.

Bunemba grabbed the hilt of his sword and Golmann quickly calmed him. "No, he is here on his own behalf to see all of you." Golmann looked over at Kanee, "Here him out and you can decide what to do for yourself, but just so you know, he found us."

"We don't have time for this, we have a mission to accomplish and we set out tomorrrow." Explo walked past them towards the warriors terrace.

_I knew this wasn't going to be easy._ Kanee clenched his jaw. _This is the only thing i have to offer them. _"Gotian's alive!" Kanee did not want to just blurt it out but he didn't have a choice, he needed to change the atmosphere from bloodthirsty to something where he wouldn't have to die. And it worked, they all seemed ready to listen to him.

They all sat down in the Warriors Terrace Inn and Kanee told them his story, his journey back to Auberdine only to find Gotian's body missing, how he escaped from his employers after stealing back the pendant he took from Oro, his constant hiding and travel so he could not be found, and then the interesting part. Seems Kanee ran into a group of druids east of Astranaar and after speaking to them for a bit he learned of their leader who was named Gotian, though he did not see him he believed it to be the same person they all knew, which made Bunemba very excited to hear.

"I can go over there to check it out and see if it really is Gotian." Bunemba stood up quickly volunteering.

_He's lying, you know that Bunemba._

_Shut up. Get out of my head._

"You cannot Bunemba." Kanee shut him down which made Bunemba very angry. "I promised them that I would send another druid on good faith. Meaning Katuul has to go."

"But he can't we have to go on our mission." Explo protested. "And as the person in charge I will not allow him to."

"It's okay Explo. I will go quickly and if it is Gotian then I can bring reinforcements along with him. That is, if it's okay with you Bunemba." Katuul said being courteous to the large warrior.

Bunemba did not know how to respond, after the way he acted towards Katuul in the temple he did not expect to get any sort of respect from the druid. "Uh, yeah it's fine."

_Why would you let him go, Gotian is your friend after all._

"And while Katuul goes to check it out I would like to join you guys on your mission." Kanee's suggestion raised more suspicion in Bunemba.

Almost as if sensing his doubts Silverfist spoke "Don't worry, we'll be with ya too."

"Just like old times then." Explo grinned "But we will be watching you closely Kanee."

"I would not expect you to act any other way with me."

_You're not just going to sit by and let this happen are you?_

_You know I'm getting sick of you._

_Nothing you can do Bunemba._

"So it's settled then. We head out tomorrow and drop off Katuul in Auberdine first thing." Explo stood up. "Lets all get some rest for tomorrow, we leave first thing in the morning."

They all headed out and Bunemba stayed behind with Aguro. "You know even if Gotian is alive I don't think I could still trust Kanee."

"So that is the Kanee that betrayed you all?" Aguro crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair. "You know, this is the calmest I've seen you since we've been partners. Does it have something to do with Gotian possibly being alive?

Bunemba was lost in thought to answer Aguro, his mind was drifting off and Bunemba found it harder and harder to come back to reality. There was something wrong with him but he could not figure out what it was and he was too afraid to say anything that might jeopardize the mission. Whatever it was he would need to push it aside and focus on it when he had some time of his own.


	14. Shadows Chapter 3 Elemental Druids

**Chapter 3: Elemental Druids**

**Auberdine, Darkshore**

They dropped off Katuul off at Auberdine and set sail right away. Katuul looked around him at the place he hasn't been to in two years. In the two years the elves managed rebuild quite nicely, everything seemed back in order as if nothing ever happened. but katuul remembered, he would always remember. It made his blood boil to see Kanee's face again. _Calm down Katuul, what would master Leafglider say? _He pulled the hood from his green cloak over his head to cover his face. _Now where to start looking for information?_ He walked off the docks and into the Inn which was conveniently located as soon as you took the last step from the docks. _Might as well ask the Inn keeper about it_. He walked up to the inn keeper who greeted him with a smile.

"Welcome to Auberdine, how can I help you today good sir?" She was pretty and her smile lit up the lobby.

Katuul smiled back. "Yes I'm looking for some druids, I was supposed to meet with them but unfortunately they did not mention where they would be. Must have slipped their mind." Katuul made it so it seemed he was meeting some old friends.

"I'm sorry sir." The Inn keeper kept a smile on her face. "I don't know of any druids, perhaps if you try the tavern which is located on the northern part of the city."

Katuul thanked her and she replied courteously. As he walked out into the sunlight he could see how busy the town was. Everyone was walking around at work, some night elves were carrying lumber, others fishing nets both full and empty. he walked across a wooden bridge where he saw different elves fishing from. _I've never taken the time to fish myself, perhaps after all this is done I will do so._

He walked into the building that was in the norther part of the city which he presumed was the tavern. As he thought the tavern was rather empty since most Night elves did not drink alcohol except for special occasions. He approached the Tavern owner who stood behind a bar. Katuul was not surprised to see the tavern owner was a human, _Who else would open up a tavern here? Probably a dwarf._

"What can I get for you?" Asked the red bearded man.

"I was actually wondering if you might know any information. I am looking for some druids that are said to reside around here. It's supposed to be a small colony I guess you could say."

The man stroked his beard. "Hmm, you know I heard that some druids were seen around Forest song, the other day I over heard some customers saying how they were rescued from bandits by about 3 druids."

"Do you know where exactly?"

The man shook his head "Unfortunately I do not."

Katuul tossed a couple of gold coins towards the man who quickly caught them. "Thank you for your time." Katuul walked out and headed towards the city entrance. _Forest song is easily a day away if I transform into my Panther form_. As he walked out of the city he noticed a young couple standing together chatting. He saw them glance at him and he stopped in his tracks. Keeping his face hidden he clenched his right hand into a fist.

The couple walked towards him. "Are you Katuul?" Asked the male night elf.

Katuul quickly analyzed him, he was slender, average height for a Night elf and looking into his eyes Katuul could see a burning in his eyes. The female was smaller even, she had beautiful long blue hair that seemed to reflect like water which seemed to contrast very well with her light almost white skin. "Who's asking?"

"We need you to come with us." Said the female.

"And if I don't want to, what then?"

The male night elf walked around Katuul. "Now we do this the easy way, or we do it the hard way." He smiled, "And believe me, if we do it the hard way, there is no way you will win."

"I don't do well with threats. So If you're making one you better be prepared to back it up." Katuul untied his cloak letting it fall to the floor. He wore a brown leather vest underneath as he felt it was the least restrictive clothing item for him when fighting hand to hand and shape shifting. Since he did not wear a shirt under his vest the other two night elves could see his very cut and defined muscles which were considerably larger than the male that was threatening him.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise."

Katuul spun around at the sound of footsteps running towards him. Seeing the male night elf running at him Katuul raised his arms transforming them into bear claws and covered them with a stone armor to defend himself. As the night elf reached Katuul he smashed his fist into the male night elf only to find that the image turned into water.

Katuul glanced around quickly. "That's a nice little trick, so you know how to manipulate water?" He heard a roar behind him and as he turned a panther leapt at him. The panther knocked him off his feet but before he could hit the ground he kicked the panther's underside making it flip onto a tree. Once more it turned to water. _This is going to be rough_, Katuul glanced at the stone armor he had around his arms and saw it was softening, _every time i get hit with water it makes my armor weaker_. "Why don't you come out? I would really love to see that water technique first hand."

"No thanks, because it is not me."

The female night elf walked into view. "It's me." She raised her hands and out of the ground a pressurized spout of water smashed into Katuul. He skid across the floor before pushing himself back up.

_Not good_. His armor turned into sand and and mud as it fell off from his hands and arms in clumps. Katuul released the rest of the earth armor from his arms and he looked around for the male druid.

"Right here!" The males voice yelled out as if knowing Katuul was looking for him. Katuul turned his head to the voice only to be struck by a quick moving fist that seemed to be on fire. The strike was strong enough that it knocked him back down and unconscious.

**Location Unknown**

"Sir, we've found Gotian, he is still alive." Said one of the minions as he bowed before his leader.

"Good." Their leader stood from his throne. "Ready my transporter I am going to the surface, I will handle this myself. The last three jewels are going to be together and I will collect them. Prepare our troops, we ready for our next phase to the plan."

The minion stood and saluted his leader and ran out of the room.

**Outside of Forest song, Ashenvale**

Katuul could feel himself being carried as he drifted back into consciousness. He had a throbbing headache which was most likely the result from that last punch he took. During his unconsciousness he had a pleasant dream, he dreamt his master was still alive and still teaching him but as he came to that quickly vanished with reality.

"Look who woke up." Said the male Night Elf who was carrying Katuul. They stopped at an archway. "Just in time too." The male Night Elf threw Katuul to the ground. "If we untie you will you behave?" Katuul nodded and the female came over to untie him. "We are here. This is what you were looking for wasn't it? This is where we druids have gathered."

They all walked through the wooden archway and followed a path, it was short but the overgrowth of trees and shrubs made it hard to walk by and hard to see.

"I apologize about before." Katuul bowed his head in forgiveness.

"No need." The male smiled. "We were just having some fun back there." he extended his right hand towards Katuul. Katuul noticed it had burn marks on it. "My name is Scias." Scias noticed Katuul glancing at his burned hand. "Don't worry about that, it comes with the ability to exert fire from my body. That is my wife Allaria."

Katuul reached out his hand to shake hers only to be met by a hand that seemed to look and feel like a tree. "Please to meet you."

"Allaria is a healer. So naturally her element is water." Scias explained to Katuul.

Katuul looked around as they walked through the small camp grounds. As they walked he could see a druid manipulating the molecules in the air and creating water, he saw another druids cutting wood using only the air around it. It was truly amazing. "So there are more of you who can use different elements to aid you in battle?"

Scias smiled and let out a little chuckle. "Of course there are, but you know something, so far you are the only one we have found who can use the earth element."

"So you knew even before you fought me that I could use the earth to my advantage."

"Precisely, that is why Allaria came with me. If I'm being honest, I would not have been able to fight you on my own, I am still learning my own abilities and do not have full control over them. That is why I get burned when I use my element."

Katuul was amazed at everything around him, it was overwhelming. "How is all this possible, i did not know that so many druids could learn to use the elements this way."

"We all use the elements Katuul, after all we are all children of this planet. It is the elements in nature that connect us all. Besides, did you think you and Gotian were the only ones?"

Katuul almost forgot what he originally came here for. "Gotian, is he here?"

"My Katuul how you've changed. You don't seem to be the hasty, always looking for a fight druid you once were." Katuul looked in front of him and walking down the path to meet them was a druid with long purple hair and silvery eyes. He wore a forest green leather garb and carried a staff with a purple gem grafted on the top.

Katuul smiled in excitement. "Gotian."


	15. Shadows Chap 4 Attack on Sentinel Hill

**Chapter 4: Attack on Sentinel Hill**

**Sentinel Hill, Westfall**

It's been too long Explo looked out the window from the command room he was in. _Eight days, I hope Katuul is alright. He said he would come back to help us_. Explo could see the remaining Stormwind soldiers. He sighed as the Defias brotherhood continued their advance. The brotherhood were taking their time as they knew that since they had the upper hand all supplied were cut off to Sentinel Hill. Explo glanced down at the recent report one of the soldiers gave him. _Forty-eight soldiers left to defend, fourteen deaths in the past day and twenty-three wounded and may be fatal if we don't get any help._

"More on the rise!" Yelled out a small voice from the top of the tower. Explo had stationed Aguro, Aldarius, and Kanee to the top of the tower to act as scouts and as a defense as well. Aldarius and Aguro were on shift this time around while Kanee rested.

"They've got catapults!" That was Aguro's voice Explo recognized it.

_I hope our messenger made it to stormwind to request back up_._ I probably should have told Kanee to do it, his archery skills are much needed here though_. Explo could see Bunemba, Golmann, and Silverfist leading a small group of troops towards the advancement of Defias troops. _If we didn't arrive on time Stormwind would have lost this position. And those three alone fight enough to equal an extra fifty troops for our side, but we can't keep this up for much longer._ Through his view of the battle he could see fire bolts rain down from the mages at the top of the tower. _So far they have done a phenomenal job of protecting us, not one catapult has gotten through._

Across the field he saw more Defias come through towards them and as they did multiple arrows struck some of them down. _Courtesy of Kanee_. Explo watched as wave after wave was cut down by Bunemba, Golmann, and Silverfist.

"Pull back lads!" Golmann yelled out as they saw another wave march towards them.

And then Explo heard it, the loud bangs of war drums and before anyone else could do so Explo yelled out at the top of his lungs "Horde!"

**Outside Forest Song, Ashenvale**

"I have just one question for you Gotian, why did you not come back to us?" Katuul sat across a wooden table from Gotian. Allaria brought them both tea and then she sat next to Scias who was sitting against the eastern wall of the building. "Well?"

Gotian stroked his short beard. "Well it goes back to the fight with Kanee. You see before that fight I discovered something, I learned I had the ability to control the winds, Once our fight was done and I was buried underneath the pile of stone I thought I was done for. But a few druids saved me, Scias, Allaria, and Asmin. In return I decided to teach them what I could about learning to use the elements more than just nature in general." Gotian took a sip of his tea and smiled. "Scias was the first to learn his element."

Katuul could see from the corner of his eye that Scias was smiling proudly.

"Allaria was next, she developed hers while she and Scias were training together coincidentally it was because Scias started a fire with his ability and her water nature came out, which would make sense since she had always been a healer."

"He has an element of his own, Gotian." Allairia said interrupting him.

"I would expect no less from him."

"So let me get this straight, for two years you stayed away making us think you were dead?" Katuul stood up slamming his fists on the table. "Do you have any idea what you put us through? What you put Bunemba through?" Katuuls arms began to change to a stone material as his anger grew. "I don't know if you care or not but you made a promise to him and because you did not keep it he became a drunk angry person who takes on the most dangerous missions in hope that he will be killed to join you." Katuul could see on Gotian's face that his words hit him hard.

"Bunemba..." Gotian looked away.

Katuul turned and pushed his chair aside, _I got him_. "What a waste of time, even if Kanee was right to send me here, we were better off thinking you were dead. Now if you excuse me, I have to help my friends who are on a suicide mission at Westfall." He began to walk out.

"Katuul." Gotian stood up.

_I knew it_.

Gotian looked at Scias and Allaria and they both nodded. "We will join you."

**Sentinel Hill, Westfall**

Bunemba glared at the on coming horde and smiled. _We dont stand a chance._

_**We can take them Bunemba.**_

_Go away, I've been waiting for this. To die in battle_. Bunemba gripped the handle of his sword tightly. "This is it! Fight with all your might!"

_**I have no intention of allowing you to die here.**_

"Laddie look!" Silverfist pointed out towards the horizon where the Horde were approaching from. Bunemba looked over and saw the horde fighting off the Defias members.

"In the name of Thrall we advance to help those at Sentinel Hill in a favor to Lady Jaina Proudmore!" The commanding orc yelled out.

_Orcs are helping us? Why? _"They didn't send much to help us out." Bunemba said sounding very cocky.

"Well we should take advantage of these new developments shouldn't we." Golmann said standing next to Bunemba. "Men charge!"

_**Bunemba let me take control, I can give you strength and power beyond your abilities**_.

_It's not your choice, not your body, I don't even know who you are or what you want but you need to leave._

_**Oh Bunemba, I can't anywhere and even if I could I wound not want to, for you see Bunemba I am you and you can't run from yourself.**_

Bunemba stood in shock, _I must be going crazy, I'm arguing with myself._

_**You're not going crazy, I am very real, you could say I'm a part of you that you chose to forget. But my time will come Bunemba don't you worry about that, and when my time comes you will be helpless to stop me.**_

Golmann and Silverfist charged forward with the troops following behind. Bunemba stood still as each soldier one by one ran past him. "Bunemba are you coming?" The sound of Golmann's voice snapped Bunemba back to the battle that was commencing in front of them. He nodded and ran with his sword in hand towards their enemies.

Explo made his way to the top of the tower where Aguro, Aldarius, and Kanee were. He could see they were hard at work keeping the projectiles at bay.

"Why are the horde here?" Aldarius asked while looking over the wall from the wooden crate he stood on.

"He said they were sent here by Thrall their warchief." Aguro said taking a break while Aldarius kept watch. "I don't know how much more I can do this, my magic is still on the weaker side as far as longevity."

Explo saw Golmann and Silverfist lead the ground troops into battle, he could tell their moral was lifted by these new events. "At this point any help is appreciated." _And in the nick of time too. Any longer we would have been done in._

"We may actually stand a chance on this." Aguro glanced out at the battle field. "We have them surrounded."

Kanee pointed past the horizon. "Don't be so sure, There are more Defias coming along. There is something going on here that we don't seem to know about. How are there so many of them and why are they so intent on taking this position?"

"Because this was the least guarded point in Stormwind, strategically if you wanted to deal a crippling blow to Stormwind this would be the place to do it." Explo realized the situation they were placed in was actually more dire than they originally thought.

"If this point is captured then Stormwind will lose a good portion of their crops and farmland on top of losing a strategic point during war times." Aldarius chimed in. "That's why we asked you to assist us."

"Someone tipped off the Defias, how else would they have known to strike when the least amount of soldiers were around?" Kanee released an arrow striking a Defias down on the battlefield. "Someone is working underneath the alliances nose. That's how my employers operated anyways."

Explo looked over at Kanee. "Any chance they would have anything to do with this?"

"Not at all." Kanee smiled "They would not be this sloppy."

_I don't know if that is good news or bad. On one hand it's good to know that what we are up against is the weaker of the two, but corruption in the alliance, would not be the first time._ "Well we need to clean this wave up before the next one comes. I Think it's time we made our own offensive and we will use the help of our new allies to do so." _Sometimes the best thing to do is to strike especially when moral is this high. I just hope we get more help though so we suffer less casualties. Katuul where are you?_

Darkshore, Auberdine

Gotian walked onto the ship where they were waiting to set sail to Stormwind. Katuul, Asmin, Scias, Allaria, and Tyrannas were waiting for him in the cabin area. As soon as he stepped foot onto the ship they set sail._ I'm not sure if they are ready to fight using their elements yet, Scias and Allairia have learned quickly but Asmin and Tyrannas are taking a bit more. _Gotian watched as Auberdine faded into the sea.

Katuul had explained the situation to them as they all made their way to Auberdine to save time. _I just wish I had more time to help them train, no better time than the present to put their skills to the test I guess. _Gotian made his way down to the lower deck to meet with the rest of his group. _Bunemba don't worry, I'm on my way, I'm keeping my promise._


	16. Shadows Chapter 5

Chapter 5: United

The horde kept their word and fought along side the alliance soldiers, during the past couple days they even became friends as they protected each other on the battlefield. it had even gotten to the point where they did not know why they have been fighting against each other for so long. The horde had become a valuable ally to the soldiers of stormwind and Explo and his group. but that only goes so far, the limited rations the horde had brought with them was running out and if this did not end soon than there was no way they would last another day.

The night prior Explo approached Kanee and asked him if he could use his skills as an assassin to track the Defias so they could possibly make an offensive strike against them. Kanee returned 2 hours before dawn.

"Explo." Kanee appeared from the shadows as he approached the Night Elf warrior. "I've located the Defias. They seem to be coming from the deadmines."

Explo had a puzzled look. "The deadmines? But no one has been in there in ages, that's much closer than we thought, it's no wonder they are able to send wave after wave to us."

Kanee lay his bow down on the ground and pressed the palm of his hand on the ground. "Unfortunately it gets worse. When I got there I saw them arriving out of a portal of some kind. It seems to be somewhat of a summoning portal, but it is activated by the members from the outside, which means..."

Explo knew exactly what it meant. "That explains why they retreat, to open the portal and purposely tire us out." _That does explain a lot_.

"Explo, they have gathered together a force that will wipe us out as we are right now. I can feel their footsteps on the ground. They will be here at dawn."

Explo grinned "And we will be waiting, wake the troops. When they arrive we will not let a single one of them escape. This ends today."

Bunemba stood at the front of the troops with Golmann, Silverfist, and Explo by his side. They were prepared for battle as they saw the enemy approach. The winds had stopped and nature was silent almost as if it knew of the coming battle.

_**Not many left huh? You know you're going to die without my help.**_

"Shut up." Bunemba snapped out loud.

Golmann looked up at Bunemba in confusion. "You say somethin?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Across the battle scarred terrain they could see the defias marching across. The stomping on their feet sounded in unison as the beating of drums would as they approached closer and closer.

"Not a single one of them leaves here, do you understand!" Explo shouted at the top of his lungs from the front line. "Mages and archers stay on guard!" Next to Explo the Horde commander translated for his troops who did not speak common tongue.

A drop of water splashed across Bunemba's face making him look up. "Rain? When did it get so dark and cloudy?" Above the entire battlefield the sky became dark with thick storm clouds. _Guess this just adds more to the ominous feeling._

"Over there!" One of the horde member pointed over the horizon past the rear end of the Defias troops. Everyone could see the rear half turn around and start fighting. Just then the battlefield lit up as lightning came crashing down through the middle of the advancing troops sending bodies flying from the explosion. Half of the Defias turned back almost like they were retreating.

"On the horizon, we have reinforcements!" Kanee shouted pointing an arrow to the back.

There was a lound roar from the back that was all too familiar. Bunemba ran back through the troops to find a place to stand from so he could see leaving each soldier he passed wondering what he was doing. Finding some crates that were stacked up he climbed so his view was high enough to see past the on coming troops. When he reached the top of the crates he turned and looked, the sight made his eyes tear and a smile that broke his two years of depression. Gotian was alive and standing before them, coming to their aide.

_He's alive, I knew it, I knew he would keep his promise! _Bunemba could no longer keep his excitement in. "HE'S ALIVE!" The burley night elf yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice carried over the entire battlefield and regardless if they knew Gotian or not the troops morale seemed to lift up. They all stood at attention determined.

_**Congratulations, that doesnt change anything.**_

_Shut up, you have no power over me. Gotian's here, alive, whoever you are, leave me alone!_

_**Fine, but you will see, one day you will need me. And when that day comes I will see to it that I take full advantage of the opportunity. **_

"Soldiers!" Explo raised his sword in the air. "Advance!" All the soldiers shouted at the top of their lungs as they ran into the fray. Bunemba leapt off the crates and joined in.

The battle was short lived as the Druids seemed to be powerful assets to the struggle. The defias were trapped with no where to run leaving them disorganized and confused. When both sides met in the middle they let out a victory cheer. The surprise attack from the druids led by Gotian and Katuul put an end to the sufferring that the soldiers were receiving from the constant battle. Explo, Bunemba, Kanee, Katuul, Golmann, Silverfist, and Gotian met inside the small defense tower along with the Horde commander which they learned his name to be Tokai Na'dor.

"It's good to see you again lad." Golmann gave Gotian a big hug you would not expect to see from a dwarf.

Gotian was taken off balance as he laughed. "It's good to see you too, it's nice to see you and Silverfist are still travelling together."

Silverfist smiled as much as his tangled beard would allow him too. "Nothing could keep us from exploring together."

Bunemba stood in silence.

"Bunemba I'm sorry I did not return right away. People needed me at the time and...it wont happen again my friend." Gotian was very appologetic noticing the worry in his friend's eyes.

"It better not. But I'm glad you're back with us." Bunemba smiled at his childhood friend.

"I do not mean to cut this happy occasion short but we have yet to finish our mission." Explo said interrupting. "There is still the issue of the portal. Kanee, could you and Silverfist take a small group to go and seal it off for good?"

Kanee nodded. "It shouldnt be a problem especially with a mage there, I will inform Aldarius and we will go immediately." Kanee left with Silverfist to get Aldarius and gather a group.

"Tokai, we are in your debt. Never did I think an army led by an Orc would come to our aide" Explo bowed his head letting his long hair swing past his face. He was followed by everyone else in the room.

"Think nothing of it, night elf. Perhaps one day you will be able to repay the favor to me. But until then it was a pleasure fighting along side all of you." Tokai extended his large green skinned hand.

Explo firmly grasped his ally's hand and with a smile said "For the horde!"

Tokai let out a large grin. "For the alliance!" he said in return. "I bid you all farewell." Tokai released Explo's hand and walked out to gather his warriors.

"Bunemba, please go relieve our soldiers, we shall wait here for Kanee and the others to return."

Bunemba nodded and left in a hurry.

Besides Silverfist Kanee brought with him Aldarius, a Human hunter names Grimes, and a Night Elf warrior named Knocturn. They made their way to what has been known as the deadmines. They intended to shut down the portal once and for all. It was an easy task as there was no one left on this side to open the portal so they just needed to protect Aldarius long enough for him to make sure the portal never opens again. Once they made their way through the seemingly abandoned mine Kanee began to feel a sense of uneasiness.

"Silverfist can I have a moment?" Kanee requested once they found where the portal was to be closed from. The dwarf nodded and walked with Kanee out of whispering distance. "Listen I have this weird feeling something is going to happen. Call it a sixth sense."

"Aye, I too have a feeling of dread." Silverfist stroked his beard.

Kanee seemed relieved. "Good than I'm not the only one. I was wondering, would you be okay if i go back to check on everyone?"

"I don't see why not. Should one of us accompany you?"

The assassin should his head. "No if there is something amiss than it would be easiest if I go alone."

"Okay, I shall inform the others."

Kanee thanked him and headed back. _Something definately isn't right here. _He pulled out the gem he had tucked away, it was now glowing and pulsing brighter than anything he had seen before. _I need to hurry. _Kanee increased his running speed in hopes he would make it back by nightfall.


End file.
